CYPRM?
by sparklingsixfi
Summary: Haechan adalah seorang kecil dengan sifat dewasa yang selalu di idolakan oleh Mark, mereka sangat dekat sebelum sejauh ini. Satu tragedi yang sangat mengubah hidup Haechan dan Mark akhirnya terjadi dan membuat salah satu dari mereka membenci. Masa depan yang harusnya membaik mulai berubah jadi memburuk, mind to RNR? markhyuck's ffn here! twoshot! -icchi
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Family, Brothership, Angst.

Main Cast:

Haechan Lee

Mark Lee

Johnny Lee

 _SPARKLINGSIXFI PRESENT_

.

.

..-Can You Please Always Remember Me?-..

"Mark hyungggg!" rengek seorang bocah SMP dengan manja sambil menunjukan wajah kesalnya "Jangan jahili aku terus!" pintanya

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk tidak dijahili, Chan~" jawab seorang namja berseragam SMP yang lainnya sambil menjahili adiknya lebih dan lebih lagi, kini ia mulai mencoreti hidung adiknya dengan cream kue – yang entah bagaimana bentuknya sekarang –

"Hyung, kerah seragamku jadi kotor nih!"

"Salah sendiri tidak menghindar, wleee!"

"Ahh hyung memang selalu jahat"

"Hyung itu orang paling baik, tahu!"

"Baik dari man- YAK! JANGAN MENODAI KEMEJAKU JUGA!"

Bocah dengan rambut Cokelat Dark yang barusan beraksi dengan sangat jahilnya mulai berlarimenjauh dengan sigap saat dia mendengar teriakan sang adik yang sungguh dapat menulikan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Jangan lari hyung!" si rambut Hitam legam mulai bangkit dan segera lari mengejar hyung menyebalkannya itu sebelum kehilangan jejaknya.

"NGHAHAHAHA-"

Saat sedang asik-asiknya main kejar-kejaran dengan adik semata wayangnya itu, entah kenapa Mark sedikit merasakan ketidakseimbangan pada sendi lututnya yang sebelah kanan, tanpa aba-aba entah kenapa ia mulai tidak dapat mensinkronkan berat badannya dengan kaki sebelah kanannya dan akhirnya-

 **DUK**

"Aw…" ringis Mark pelan.

"Hyung? HYUNG KENAPA?" sambar Haechan heboh, tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berlari menghampiri Mark yang telah tergeletak di lantai dapur.

"Aw! Akh"

Ringisan Mark bertambah parah sekarang.

"Hyung? Akh, pasti sakit sekali, tahan sebentar hyung" tanpa aba-aba Haechan berlari meninggalkan Mark untuk memanggil bibi Jung – yang mungkin saja sekarang sedang mencuci pakaian atau mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah –

"BIBI JUNGGGGGG!"

"BIBI JUNGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Dimana kau, biiiiiii!"

Haechan berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitar lagi, mulai mengamati setiap ruangan yang ia masuki dengan seksama, namun nihil! Bibi Jung tak juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

'Dimana kira-kira bibi Jung sekarang?' monolog Haechan dalam hati.

Ia mulai menerka-nerka tempat apa saja yang kiranya dikunjungi oleh bibi Jung.

Ia berfikir keras.

Bahkan sampai keningnya terlihat jalur urat.

'Mungkin sendang menjemur pakaian di atap?'

Ia mengembangkan senyuman puas.

Oh, akhirnya kau memakai otakmu dengan keras juga, Haechan!

Dengan buru-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat kilat menuju atap rumahnya, dalam hati berdoa agar firasatnya barusan tidaklah salah, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mencari bibi Jung dimana lagi kalau ia tidak menemukannya di atap rumah, yeah tak dipungkiri Haechan telah mencari bibi Jung di semua ruangan yang ada di rumahnya namun seperti yang kita ketahui hasilnya tentu saja, nihil.

"Bibi Jung?" panggil Haechan setengah teriak.

"Ya? Ada apa Haechan?"

"Astaga! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, bi! Tolong Mark hyung, aku rasa dia terkilir atau bagaimana aku tidak tahu! Ah pokoknya sekarang tolong Mark hyung terlebih dahulu, nanti akan ku ceritakan bagaimana kronologinya, ayo bi!" cerocos Haechan panjang lebar.

"A.. ah baiklah, mari kita kesana"

Haechan menjadi orang yang pertama melangkahkan kaki-kaki lumayan panjangannya dengan terburu-buru.

Dia kalut.

Haechan kalut.

Ia sangat takut jika saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada hyungnya.

Memang beberapa terakhir ini ia sering melihat hyungnya berjalan kurang baik pada pagi hari, kadang-kadang ia pun suka mengeluh sakit sendi pada Haechan. Haechan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya akan membalasnya dengan ucapan penyemangat, terkadang Haechan juga menghibur hyungnya dan mengatakan bahwa mungkin sakit sendi itu datang hanya karena pegal akibat salah posisi tidur, tapi kejadian ini adalah puncaknya, puncak dimana semua kekhawatirannya mulai terlihat membuncah keluar dari dalam hatinya, kejadian hari ini adalah klimaksnya, klimaks kekhawatiran Haechan pada Mark yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas dan mudahnya oleh semua orang.

"Astaga, Mark!"

Pekikan heboh bibi Jung menyadarkan Haechan dari semua perasaan resah dalam hatinya, sejak tadi memang Haechan yang memimpin jalan, sejak tadi memang ia yang menuntun kemana bibi Jung harus menemui Mark, tapi sejak tadi pula Haechan mulai tenggelam pada pikiran-pikiran dan juga lamunan-lamunan buruk yang ia tujukan pada hyungnya, Mark. Dan pekikan bibi Jung yang heboh barusan, disitu Haechan baru sadar akan semua pikiran dan lamunan buruknya, entah Haechan pun bingung bagaimana caranya ia berjalan menuju tempat Mark berada tanpa menabrak satu barang pun sambil melamun.

Yeah, setidaknya sebesar itulah kekhawatiran Haechan Lee.

"Ada apa denganmu, nak?"

"Akh, bibi Jung" rintih Mark bersama dengan kesakitan luar biasanya. "Ini sangat sakit, entah, sendi-sendiku sangat sakit!" tambahnya lagi.

Dan Haechan hanya memandang Mark dengan tatapan nanar, ia benar-benar bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Nyatanya ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sang hyung, namun ia juga ingin sekali menyuruh hyungnya untuk tidak menunjukan wajah seperti itu didepan matanya, karena serius wajah kesakitan itu benar-benar mengintimidasi hati bagian dalam milik Haechan dengan brutal, ia ingin memerintah hyungnya agar dia menunjukan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, jangan wajah kesakitan, wajah kegembiraan saat hyungnya menjahili dirinya, wajah itu seratus kali lipat terlihat lebih baik. Haechan tidak apa-apa jika ia harus dijahili terus-terusan oleh hyung menyebalkannya itu, ia sungguh baik dengan hal itu, namun dapatkah ia mengucapkan satu permintaan kepada sang malaikat di surga sana? Atau mungkin saja ada seorang malaikat yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga saat ini?

Haechan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan gusar 'Hei malaikat, aku mohon jangan biarkan Mark hyung menunjukan wajah kesakitan itu lagi' lirihnya dalam hati. 'Wajahnya yang seperti itu, mereka benar-benar membuatku tambah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh pada Mark hyung, sungguh aku tidak mau semua pikiran tidak baik miliku terjadi' tambanya lagi.

Dan tersenyum miris memikirkan hal yang barusan ia lakukan.

Apa-apaan dia ini?

Kenapa Haechan jadi sok tahu begini?

Kenapa dia jadi lemah begini?

Hahaha.. ini aneh.

Perasaan resah kembali menyelimuti Haechan bersama dengan kembalinyasemua kesadarannya.

'Ah? Kemana hyungku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Haechan mulai goyah, ia mulai tersungkur dengan perlahan, menyebabkan kulit putih mulusnya bertabrakan agak kencang dengan lantai keramik rumahnya yang bersih dan mengkilat.

Haechan memandang kosong lantai di depannya, lantai tempat Mark terbaring barusan.

Haechan menekuk lututnya, menompangkan dagunya di atas lutut dan memeluk tulang keringnya. "Aku tidak ingin…" lirihnya pelan.

Ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dua lututnya yang tengah ia peluk.

"Semua perasaan buruk ini… kumohon keluarlah dari dalam tubuhku…"

Tanpa terasa sama sekali, tetesan cairan bening mengelos keluar dari pelupuk mata hitam legam miliknya dengan tidak tahu diri, mulai membentuk sungai kecil yang mengaliri sebagian pipi Haechan.

"Kumohon.."

.

.

.

"Tuan Johnny Lee!"

Ah? Suara apa itu?

Suaranya kencang sekali.

Berisik.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mengangkat tangan kananku dan-

 **Aw!**

Rasa sakit pada sendiku belum juga hilang, ternyata.

Dan, ah? Aku dimana?

Aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku perlahan, guna mencari fokus pada pandanganku dan meihat keadaan sekitarku.

Ah? Tentu saja, ini dikamarku bukan?

"Mark sakit, Tuan. Aku benar-benar panik tadi"

"Tidak jelas ia sakit apa, kalau hanya demam atau sakit biasa tentu kau tahu, aku tidak perlu sepanik ini dengan itu semua. Tapi ini berbeda, ehm sendi, iya sendi! Mark bilang sendinya sakit saat digerakan"

"Ah benarkah? Baiklah aku akan menghubungi tukang pijat biasa, aku juga bepikir kalau Mark hanya keseleo saja"

Apa? Keseleo biasa katanya? Ah bi, asal kau tahu saja, aku memiliki firasat kalau sakit ini bukanlah hanya keseleo biasa, aku pikir sakit ini terlalu berkepanjangan untuk dikategorikan sebagai penyakit keseleo biasa, lagi pula sakitnya menyebar dan.. ini sangat sakit

"Baik Tuan, aku akan mengingatkan Mark untuk memperhatikan posisi tidurnya, baik Tuan"

"Ah? Anda akan pulang tiga hari lagi? Baiklah ku sampaikan salam mu pada Mark dan Haechan, ya semoga sukses Tuan"

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat saat mendengan ucapan selamat tinggal bibi Jung pada ayahku lewat telepon, lalu setelah itu aku mendengar suara decitan pintu.

Dan mulai bergaya seolah aku terusik dengan suara decitan pintu dan terbangun, aku memang ahlinya soal acting, benar-benar terasa seperti bangun, padahal aku sudah mendengarkan percakapan bibi Jung dan ayah dari tadi, ah! Actingku memang yang terbaik.

"Ahn, bibi?" gumamku pelan

"Ah, ya Mark? Apa sendimu masih sakit?"

"Ahn, ya itu masih terasa sangat sakit, bi. Omong-omong dimana Haechan? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Ah Haechan…" bibi Jung terlihat berpikir."Aku menginggalkannya di dapur tadi karena aku harus memindahkanmu ke kamar, aku pikir ia tidak mengikuti kita" sambungnya.

"Tolong panggilkan ya.. aku bosan dan aku membutuhkan teman untuk mengobrol."

"Ah? Apakah tidak apa-apa, Mark? Maksudku maaf terlalu lancang. Tapi aku pikir sebaiknya kau istirahat dahulu, sebentar lagi tukang pijat yang kupanggil akan sampai, Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya, dan dia juga berpesan kepadaku untuk mengingatkanmu tentang posisi tidur, maksudku kemungkinan sakit sendimu berawal dari posisi tidur yang kurang baik."

Aku menunjukan senyuman tipisku kepada bibi Jung. "Ah, mungkin saja seperti itu"

Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan semua isi hatiku kepada bibi Jung, maksudku ingin kukatakan padanya bahwa kemungkinan besar sakit sendi ini bukan karena terkilir, atau posisi tidur yang kurang baik. Namun, entah kenapa rasanya lidahku sangat kelu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku, aku terlalu takut, bahkan untuk jujur sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu panggilkan Haechan, dia dapat menemaniku menunggu tukan pijat suruhanmu datang, kan?"

"Ah.. baiklah"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan gusar, mengingat ulang kejadian tadi yang masih melekat didalam ingatanku, aku dengan jelas memperhatikan raut wajah Haechan yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku, setidaknya jika ia melihatku sekarang – dengan keadaan yang telah membaik – aku berharap kekhawatirannya padaku akan berkurang, sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

"…Chan? Haechan?"

Aku terusik, cukup kaget dengan panggilan bibi Jung barusan.

"Ada apa, Bi?"

"Mark, dia memintamu untuk menemaninya di ka-"

"Apa?! Mark hyung sudah sadar? Dia sudah bangun?"

Benarkah Mark hyung sudah bangun? Ah terimakasih Tuhan! Terimakasih malaikat! Aku sangat bangga menjadi orang yang dapat berharap dan berdoa kepada kalian, sekali lagi terimakasih.

"Ya, hyungmu sudah bangun. Tapi tolong cukup temani dia saja, ya? Mark bilang sendinya masih tetap sakit semua, Tuan Lee sudah menyuruhku untuk memanggil tukang pijat, dan Mark bilang ia ingin menunggu tukang pijatnya bersamamu di kamarnya."

Aku mengembangkan senyum terlebarku.

Aku sangat puas.

Tentu saja!

Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat senang! Dari tadi di dapur aku hanya merengkuh lututku sambil menangis dan meraung-raung pelan, ah mungkin sudah setengah jam kulewati dengan tingkah gila seperti itu, dan sekarang aku bisa menemui kakak termenyebalkan yang telah membuatku bertingkah seperti manusia gila yang kehabisan akal. Aku sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Aku akan kesana"

"Tapi, sekali lagi ingat, Haechan. Jangan membuatnya terlalu lelah, ok?"

"Ayay! Siap kapten!"

.

.

.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kamar Mark yang berada di lantai 2 rumah mereka.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Semakin cepat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kayu dengan ukiran elegant berwarna cokelat.

Ya, itu adalah kamar Mark.

Dan kamar Mark berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya, kamar mereka bersampingan.

 ** _CKITT~_**

Suara decitan pintu terdengar jelas, karena keadaan ruangan maupun lantai 2 memang sangat sunyi tanpa suara, jadi wajar saja jika Haechan dapat mendengar suara decitan pintu itu dengan jelas.

"Hyung?" sapa Haechan pelan, suaranya agak tercekat disambar kegugupan.

Entah? Haechan sendiripun bingung kenapa dia begitu gugup kali ini? Maksudku ayolah, ia hanya menemui hyungnya yang selama ini selalu bersamanya kan?

Mereka terlahir dengan selalu bersama melewati semua masalah, bahkan saat mereka masih SD dan ada di dalam satu sekolahan, ada seorang perempuan yang menyukai Mark, namun Mark tidak menyukai perempuan itu, mereka berkerjasama membuat rencana untuk Mark, agar dia dapat menolak perempuan itu secara halus dan tidak menimbulkan konflik. Dan akhirnya Haechan lulus SD, namun sayangnya nilainya tidak mencukupi standart untuk masuk kedalam sekolah yang sama dengan Mark. Saat masih Sekolah Dasar kelas 5 sangat banyak teman sebaya Mark yang kelas 6 iri hati kepada Haechan karena ia selalu ada disamping Mark padahal hanya ada hubungan Hyung dan Dongsaeng diantara mereka, namun takalah sering Haechan mendapat kata-kataan sinis dari kakak kelas yang menyukai Mark, mereka bilang bahwa Haechan tidak seharusnya terus-terusan menempel pada Mark, namun Haechan sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing akan hal itu, yeah.. karena menurutnya semua omongan mereka hanyalah omong kosong belaka yang tidak akan membuat kepala Haechan terbelah dua.

"Hyung?"

Tak menyerah, Haechan memanggil hyungnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 ** _KRIET~_**

Kini pintu kamar Mark telah benar-benar terbuka, dan Haechan telah masuk ke dalamnya.

Hati kecil Haechan sedikit teriris melihat pemandangan menyedihkan yang ada didepannya.

Tepat didepannya kini, Mark sedang tertidur dengan mata sayu, ah! Ia juga menggunakan bantalan pada kaki dan lututnya.

'Benar kata bibi Jung, Hyung memang sudah sadarkan diri tapi kelihatannya dia masih kesakitan' pikir Haechan dalam hati.

'Bangunkan tidak, ya?' timbang Haechan

Haechan benar-benar ingin membangunkan hyungnya, namun melihat mata sayunya yang tertutup dan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat jika ia tetap membangunkan hyungnya sekarang, tapi ia punya banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya sendiri.

Akhirnya Haechan menarik kursi belajar dari meja belajar Mark dan perlahan duduk di samping ranjang Mark dan dengan mata yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengamati wajah Mark.

'Pasti sakit ya, hyung?'

'Hyung.. jawab aku, dong'

'Hyung kok diam saja?'

Haechan terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang ingin iya tanyakan pada Mark di dalam hatinya.

 **HUKSS..**

 **HUKS..**

'Apa tidak boleh, sakitnya kita bagi dua saja?'

Haechan mencenkram kain celana sekolahnya yang belum ia ganti semenjak insiden Mark, bahunya bergetar hebat menahan tangis yang sedari tadi ingin pecah.

 **HUKSS!**

Dan dengan tidak terduga..

Lagi-lagi..

Cairan bening itu keluar dengan tidak tahu malunya dari pelupuk mata Haechan.

'Aku tidak mau seperti ini!'

 **HUKSS..**

'Malaikat, tolong hyungku, jangan biarkan dia memikul apa yang tidak kuat ia pikul'

'Malaikat, bolehkah? Jika sakit hyungku dibagi dua saja?'

'Boleh ya?'

 **HIKS.. HIKS..**

 **HIKS…**

"Agh…"

Mark mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia terusik.

"Hyung?" sambar Haechan sambil buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan tangan.

Mark terkikik kecil saat sudah mendapatkan fokusnya. "Kau barusan menangis?"

Dan langsung di balas dengan tatapan datar oleh Haechan.

"Tidak"

"Bernarkah? Tapi kulitku terasa basah, rasanya banyak air yang tumpah, asalnya dari mana ya? .."

"YAK! JAHAT!"

Mark tertawa tertahan. "Hahaha, siapa suruh bohong? Omong-omong kau menangisi siapa?"

"Ah? Tentu saja.. kau ingin tahu aku menangisi siapa, hyung?"

"Siapa orang tampan itu?"

"Ah dia, orang gila yang sama sekali tidak tampan. Entahlah aku jadi menyesal telah menangisinya"

"Eiyy! Jangan begituu, awas ya kalau nanti kau menangisi aku lagi!"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, hyung!"

Mark tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha, lagipula kenapa kau menangis? Eh? Yang aku tahu Haechan yang ku kenal adalah sosok yang tegar, bahkan dia adalah sosok yang selalu mengihuburku, selalu menenangkanku saat aku merindukan ayah yang tengah bekerja diluar kota, atau bahkan lembur di kantor sambil berkata 'hyung, ayah kan bekerja untuk kita juga'. Ah ya! Dia juga sosok yang sangaaaaattt dewasa, dia adalah bocah kecil yang tingkat kedewasaanya jauh melebihiku. Lalu kenapa kau sekarang terlihat cengeng? hahaha"

"Memangnya aku sedewasa itu ya? Di mata semua orang?"

"Ya, kau adalah sosok dewasa yang selalu aku kagumi."

Haechan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengagumiku, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang masih cengeng" jelas Haechan

Haechan memandang Mark dengan serius. "Aku adalah anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang, dari siapapun.."

"Dan aku adalah anak kecil yang tetap harus kau lindungi, hyung.." tambahnya lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melindungimu" jawab Mark pasti.

"Selalu.." tambahnya lagi.

.

.

.

 ** _Kringgg~_**

 ** _Kringgg~_**

"Akh.. jam berapa sekarang?" gumam Haechan pelan, masih belum sadar betul dari alam tidurnya.

Mata Haechan membulat besar.

Dan dengan buru-buru ia bangkit dari kasurnya. "Sial! Sudah jam setengah 7!"

Haechan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi, tanpa berlama-lama lagi mulai membasuh dirinya yang agak kotor dan bau dengan shower (menurutnya menggunakan bath up sudah benar-benar tidak efisien dengan waktu yang ia punya) karena semalam ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk membasuh tubuh akibat insiden Mark, tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk Haechan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan jubah mandinya.

Dan bau semerbak sabun langsung terasa memenuhi ruangan besar itu.

"Ah, dimana dasi ku? Sialan" runtuknya kesal karena dasi yang benar-benar harus dikenakan oleh seluruh siswa selama Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar (KBM) entah sedang dimana posisinya, dengan buru-buru Haechan mengenakan seragam lengkapnya dan berjalan menemui bibi Jung yang sudah pasti ada di dapur.

"Bi, lihat dasiku tidak?" tanya Haechan buru-buru sambil mengambil gelas susu dan segera menyeruputnya dengan cepat.

"Seingatku, kau meletakannya di bawa tangga kemarin, coba cari dulu sana" jawab bibi Jung tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya di dapur sedikitpun.

"Oke"

Haechan berbalik meninggalkan bibi Jung dan belari kecil menuju tangga, dan **BINGO!** Ternyata dasinya benar-benar ada disitu.

Baru saja Haechan ingin melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar rumah namun sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, masih ada yang kurang.

'Apa ya yang kurang?' pikir Haechan dalam hatinya.

'Apa ya…'

'Hmm…'

"Ah! Bodoh! Aku lupa akan tasku"

Dengan buru-buru Haechan membalikan badannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil tasnya – yang hampir saja tertinggal di kamarnya sendiri –

Dan tentu saja ia melawati kamar Mark.

Oh? Kalian tidak lupakan bahwa faktanya kamar Mark dan Haechan itu bersebelahan.

Namun tanpa sengaja ia melihat pintu kamarnya.

'Sedang apa ya Mark hyung di dalam?' pikir Haechan dalam hati.

 **KRIET~**

Akhirnya Haechan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Mark sebentar, untuk sekedar bertanya bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang sebelum berangkat sekolah, Haechan juga sudah berfikir kalau Mark tidak akan berangkat kesekolah bersama dengannya.

"Mark hyung?"

"Ya? Ah kau Haechan."

"Hyung tidak kesekolah ya?"

"Tidak Chan.. mana mungkin aku ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini." ucap Mark sambil meringis pelan, namun Haechan tetap dapat mendengarnya.

Dengan mendengar Mark berkata seperti itu saja sudah dapat disimpulkan bahwa keadaan Mark hari ini belum cukup baik, Haechan rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi dia bertanya 'Bagaimana keadaaanmu, hyung?' pada Mark ia juga tidak ingin memperkeruh perasaan kecewa Mark.

"Aboeji… kapan dia pulang?"

"Entah, 3 hari lagi, mungkin? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan bibi Jung lewat telepon dengan Appa kemarin, entahlah aku sedih karena Appa tidak langsung pulang dan melihat keadaanku." ucap Mark lemas.

Ups! Sepertinya Haechan salah pertanyaaan.

"Dia malah menyuruh bibi Jung untuk memanggil tukang pijat, padahal aku inginnya dia, Appa yang datang padaku untuk melihat keadaanku." tambah Mark sedih.

Ah.. kalau keadaanya seperti ini, Haechan juga jadi bingung sendiri menghadapinya, seutas tali penyesalan melilit hatinya dan mulai mengintimidasi

'Kalau tahu jawaban hyung begini aku tidak melontarkan pertanyaan yang tadi, akh!' pikir Haechan dengan sesal

"Ah.. aku, kalau aku jadi hyung juga aku pasti kecewa tapi, tolonglah mengerti Appa juga hyung, disanakan dia bekerja bukan jalan-jalan, lagi pula aku yakin Appa mengira kau hanya keseleo biasa jadi dia tidak memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, lagi pula kan setidaknya kita masih memiliki quality time bersama dengan ayah setidaknya sekali seminggu, kau tidak perlu sesedih itu, hyung."

Mark menggaruk tengkuk lehernya pelan, lagi-lagi dia kalah dewasa dengan Haechan. "Ah.. kau benar, maafkan aku."

Dan Haechan hanya menarik ujung bibirnya dengan sangat manis. "Aku harus pergi ke sekolah, hyung."

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh ya!" perintah Mark.

Dan Haechan hanya membalasnya dengan kikan kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu"

.

.

.

Mark menatap nanar kakinya yang mulai bengkak.

Mengerutkan wajahnya selayaknya orang yang sudah tua dengan keriput sana sini sedang marah.

Dia bosan.

Sangat bosan.

Ntah apalagi yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, jadi Haechan pasti menyenangkan. Dia bisa berlari, bersekolah, dan tentunya bermain bersama-sama dengan temannya di sekolah, tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari bermain dan melakukan hal yang gila bersama sahabat kalian, bukan? Barusan Mark baru saja menutup gadgetnya karena dia sudah bosan menjelajahi semua yang ada di gadgetnya, kalau sebelum masuk tadi Mark tengah _chatting_ dengan Jaemin – sahabatnya di sekolah – namun sekarang kan tengah jam pelajaran, jadi ia tidak bisa lagi _chatting_ dengan sahabatnya itu bisa-bisa nanti _handphone_ milik Jaemin disita kalau ketahuan bermain _handphone_ saat kegiatan belajar mengajar (KBM) berlangsung.

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya dengan gusar, rasanya ia jadi iri dengan Haechan.

 ** _HUFT!_**

'Kalau begini lebih baik aku tidur kembali'

Dan Mark pun kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk selimutnya yang agak terasa dingin akibat sapuan AC kamarnya yang tentu saja dihidupkan dari semalam.

.

.

.

"Haechan, jangan ganggu Mark dulu, dia akan pergi kerumah sakit jangan ganggu dia!"

.

"Mark, kau tidak boleh berbicara dengan Haechan dulu ya, hanya untuk sementara waktu saja kok"

.

"Haechan! Kau juga harus menjauhi Mark mulai sekarang, jangan dekati dia lagi, nanti dia akan lelah jika kau ajak bermain terus!"

"T-tapi… a-aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaannya saja kok.. **hikss..** aku ingin bertemu Mark hyung!"

"Tidak boleh! Sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh!"

"A-aku tidak a-akan meng.. **hiks** mengganggunya, aku janji! **Hiks..** aku tidak akan menganggunya.. **hiks hiks** kumohon…"

"Tidak bisa, Mark akan merasa terganggu jika kau ada di dekatnya"

"Aku tidak **hiks..** akan membuat **hikss..** nya lelah… aku mohonnn **hiks.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mengingat perilaku semua orang yang mendiskriminasikan dirinya.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak insiden Mark terjadi, appanya – Johnny Lee – langsung pulang begitu tahu bahwa keadaan Mark memburuk semenjak bagian persendiannya di urut – oleh tukang pijat yang appanya pesan untuk Mark – . Belakangan ini Haechan selalu merasa sendiri dan kesepian bahkan hampir setiap saat, karena sekarang orang yang biasa ia tempeli – Mark – tidak bisa ia tempeli seperti biasanya, hanya karena Mark, Haechan yang biasanya periang mendadak menjadi bisu seribu kalimat.

Dan sekarang kalian tahu, bukan? Seberapa besarnya nama 'Mark Lee' berdampak bagi kehidupan Haechan Lee?

Haechan juga merasa bahwa ada bagian dari kebiasaannya sehari-hari yang menghilang satu persatu.

Tidak ada lagi berangkat sekolah dengan mobil yang sama dengan Mark, walaupun sekolah mereka berbeda tapi mereka selalu berangkat bersama.

Tidak ada lagi candaan-candaan yang cukup mengihubur saat lelah-lelahnya ia sehabis pulang sekolah.

Hidupnya kini terasa sangat monoton, seperti tidak ada yang harus di perjuangkan atau yang harus dia raih di masa depan.

Ah yang terpenting, tidak ada lagi kelakuan jahil hyungnya yang terus menemaninya setiap waktu.

Semuanya.. hilang sudah.

Yang Haechan benci adalah semua orang mendiskriminasikannya, bahkan bibi Jung sekalipun.

Semua orang tidak punya waktu untuknya dan Haechan sangat membenci itu.

Semua orang melarang Haechan untuk bertemu dengan Mark, bahkan untuk tegur sapa sekalipun, mereka semua berubah, mereka berubah menjadi jahat.

Dia benci karena semua orang berpikir bahwa Haechan adalah seorang anak kecil yang akan membuat seorang Mark Lee kesusahan setengah mati , itu sebabnya mereka melarang Haechan bertemu dengan Mark.

Dia benci karena Mark juga membiarkan mereka semua melarang Haechan untuk bertemu dengannya, Haechan benar-benar membenci itu.

Tidak ada lagi quality time minimal sekali seminggu dengan Johnny.

Tidak ada lagi perhatian kecil yang biasa Johnny lontarkan kepadanya.

Semua perhatian Johnny yang dulu ia dapat, semuanya sudah di limpahkan sampai tumpah keluar untuk Mark, ya.. hanya untuk Mark seorang. Dan Haechan benci mengakui bahwa ia iri dengan Mark. Ia benci mengetahui bahwa perhatian yang dulu ia dapat dari Johnny telah hilang tanpa sisa.

Bahkan Mark pun telah hilang.

Dia benci dianggap dewasa oleh semua orang, dia benci menjadi adik kecil yang terlampau dewasa, sungguh dia membenci hal itu.

Karena itu, semuanya menjadi berpikir bahwa Haechan baik-baik saja dengan keadaan seperti ini, nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Dia benci bagaimana hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini berjalan mulai dua minggu yang lalu.

Mereka semua benar-benar tidak memperhatikan Haechan lagi.

Dia bahkan benar-benar tidak tahu, bagaimana kondisi Mark sekarang, sakit apa yang Mark alami, bahkan Diagnosa dari dokter sekalipun, semua tentang Mark, mereka semua tidak memberitahu apa-apa pada Haechan.

Kasih sayang mereka semua berpaling untuk Mark, dan menyisahkan 0% kasih sayang untuk Haechan.

Haechan benci saat menyadari hilangnya semua kasih sayang itu karena Mark.

Dia benci Mark.

Dan dia telah memantapkan hati…

Untuk..

… Membenci Mark mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

 ** _TITT~_**

 ** _TITTT~_**

"Ahhh! Tuan Johnny Lee anda sudah sampai?"

Dengan bergegas bibi Jung belari kecil keluar rumah mendekati mobil Johnny dan segera siap di depan pintu kiri disebelah kursi pengemudi.

 **CLEK~**

"Ayo Markkeu biar bibi bantu" ucap bibi Jung pelan sambil memegang tangan Mark dan membopohnya masuk kedalam ruangan tamu.

"Kau haus? Kau ingin minum? Mau kubuatkan susu atau teh, Mark?"

"Tidak bi, cukup satu gelas air mineral saja, aku haus" ucap Mark pelan dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

Dengan gesit bibi Jung berlari menuju dapur demi mengambil segelas air putih untuk Mark, setelah ia memberikan segelas air putih kepada Mark, ia juga mulai membuat kopi hitam untuk Johnny.

Setelah meletakan gelas berisi kopi hitam di depan meja Johnny, mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu dengan ketenangan dan ketegangan yang luar biasa.

Mereka semua berkumpul disitu, baik bibi Jung sampai supir sekalipun.. dan hanya satu orang yang tidak ada di ruang tamu sekarang ini…

Dan orang itu adalah Haechan.

"Bagaimana hasil check lab milik Mark? Sudah keluar kan?" tanya bibi Jung pelan.

Raut wajah Johnny terlihat begitu membingungkan sekarang, sulit di tebak dan seperti memancarkan aura yang seakan akan berkata 'Kenapa kau harus bertanya tentang itu, sih?'

"Sudah, hasil check lab sudah keluar." Mark menjawab pertanyaan bibi Jung dengan lantang.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" sambar bibi Jung cepat.

"Mark positive menderita penyakit _Systemic lupus erythematosus"_ Johnny menjawab dengan cepat mendahului Mark.

Dan suasana bertambah tegang sekarang.

"Aku akan membawa Mark ke Amerika minggu depan, aku memiliki kerabat disana kebetulan dia dokter di rumah sakit yang juga termasuk rumah sakit andalan di New York, aku juga sudah bertanya kepada dokter bagaimana cari mengurangi gejala-gejala yang dialami oleh Mark, dia bilang sebenarnya medis sudah memiliki alat canggih untuk bagian terapi sendi dan lain-lainnya, tapi di Korea Selatan belum tersedia karena alatnya masih sangat langka dan juga harga jualnya masih sangat mahal karena harga jual masih dengan harga lelang. Kerabatku bilang di rumah sakit yang ia tempati, mereka memiliki alat itu dan dia menyuruhku untuk membawa Mark pindah tempat untuk sementara waktu sampai pengobatannya selesai"

"Dad.. tapi aku tidak ingin pindah ke New York, aku ingin disini, disana aku tidak punya siapa-siapa.. sementara disini.. aku punya Haechan, Kau, Jaemin and many more.. _I don't wanna be alone there_.."

"Mark! Berhenti memikirkan Haechan" tegas bibi Jung. "Pikirkan dirimu, pikirkan kesehatanmu, kau harus melupakannya untuk sementara waktu. Yang terpenting kau harus sehat dulu"

"Tapi ak-"

" _Stop it Mark! Please! Just follow my directions, okay? Don't ever dare you think about them anymore, think about yours, stop thinking about Haechan, Daddy have sure that Haechan will be alright soon, okay? Don't you worry 'bout that, he will understand it._ "

" _But Haehcan.. he really didn't know anything just happened here, Dad. He will feel confused soon!_ "

" _I will tell him, then. Please Mark, just think about your recovery soon, don't thinking about someone anymore, think about yours. I really won't you leave as this soon."_

Johnny menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Mark dalam waktu secepat ini, ia tidak mau!

 _"Okay!"_

Mark ngucapkannya dengan sedikit berteriak.

" _I will go then. But promise me that if I go back with hale and healthy soon you have to promise me that you guys won't separate me with Haechan anymore. Promise me!"_

Dan Johnny membalas ucapan Mark dengan cepat dan tanpa keraguan. _"I promised"_

.

.

.

Seorang namja bersurai hitam bergerak kecil didalam balutan selimut tebal di sore hari itu.

Nafasnya yang tidak teratur lagi menandakan bahwa kini ia telah terusik dari alam mimpinya.

Dan akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mulai membuka matanya guna mencari fokus.

"Akh.." ringisnya pelan.

Rasanya badannya sakit semua, mungkin akibat posisi tidur yang kurang baik. Semenjak pulang sekolah tadi siang kira kira jam satu siang, dia melihat Mark (yang mungkin akan pergi ke rumah sakit) dan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Haha kalian tidak lupa kan?

Tidak ada lagi Haechan yang berusaha bertanya bagaimana keadaan Mark mulai sekarang, dia benci dengan semua penolakan dari orang-orang jahat itu. Dan akhirnya dia berhenti melakukannya.

Ah.. Haechan juga merasa Johnny sempat melirik pada dirinya, namun seperti yang sudah dia duga, Johnny (lagi-lagi) mengabaikan keberadaan Haechan, tentu saja, Haechan sudah sangat menduganya.

Dan akhirnya dia hanya berjalan dengan santainya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun, berjalan seakan-akan dia tidak melihat ada manusia yang berdiri di rumah itu. Setelah melewati mereka semua (dengan gaya seakan tidak melihat apapun) dia segera naik menuju kamarnya dan bebaring ditempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" gumam Haechan pelan, masih setengah sadar dari alam bawah mimpinya.

"Ah.. jam 7 malam"

Haechan mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, walaupun berat rasanya untuk bertarung dengan daya grafitasi berlebih pada kasur, tapi rasa lapar yang menyerbu pencernaannya jauh lebih penting untuk dipuaskan sekarang.

Dia bangkit dengan cepat dan berjalan kecil menuju pintu yang akan membawa dirinya keluar dari kamarnya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar ada seorang yang berbicara meskipun ia masih di dalam kamarnya.

 **KRIET~**

Dan akhirnya pintu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka dengan decitan pelan dan menegaskan suara yang tadinya sayup-sayup ia dengar, dia melirik dan mengalihkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Johnny sedang sibuk sekali dengan handphonenya yang ada di telinganya, dan Haechan mendengar suara Johnny yang tegas dan lantang.

"Aku sudah menyusun jadwal untuk terbang ke New York, aku dan Mark akan pergi bersama dan aku akan menemaninya disana sampai terapi pertamanya membuahkan hasil."

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

'Appa akan pergi keluar negeri?'

Jantung Haechan benar-benar terpompa sepuluh kali lebih cepat sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak perduli lagi jika Mark akan melakukan pengobatan dimanapun, namun.. appa nya juga akan ikut dengan Mark dan itu artinya…

"Appa tidak akan pernah punya waktu lagi padaku…" monolog Haechan sambil memandang dinding di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah tempat Johnny sedang bertelpon.

Ia ingin protes! Dia juga anak Johnny, dia ingin membuat Johnny menarik semua ucapannya tadi, dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari Johnny!

"Appa!" sela Haechan sedikit berteriak.

Johnny melirik kearah Haechan sebenentar dan berkata padanya. "Maafkan appa ya. Appa benar-benar sangat sibuk sekarang"

Dan Haechan hanya membulatkan matanya saat Johnny pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja sambil terus bertelpon dengan orang yang kata Johnny penting itu.

Dan akhirnya memandang kosong lantai yang ada di bawahnya.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah dianggap lagi…"

Cairan bening itu lagi-lagi lolos dari kelopak matanya yang indah.

 **HIKS..**

"Dan aku… a..ku.. **hiks….** Ak..u.. mem..ben..ci mu.. Mark.."

Dan untuk yang pertama dari empat belas tahun hidupnya, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya ia memanggil hyung nya dengan sebutan nama saja.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian 'Johnny yang bertelpon dengan orang penting' dan kemarin Johnny begitu juga dengan Mark sudah berangkat menuju New York, dan Haechan tidak tau menahu sama sekali perihal keberangkatan mereka itu, yang ia tau saat ia bangun pada pagi hari tidak ada lagi suara-suara kecil Johnny yang berasal dari kamar Mark terdengar dari kamar Haechan, tidak ada lagi tingkah laku bibi Jung yang sedikit kerepotan karena harus menyiapkan perlengkapan Mark untuk kerumah sakit, tidak ada lagi diskusi di ruang tamu yang sebenarnya sering Haechan perhatikan dalam diam.

Dan yang paling menyesakkan dada Haechan adalah…

Tidak ada lagi Johnny di tempat ini, mereka semua sudah hilang menyisahkan dirinya dan bibi Jung di rumah lumayan besar ini.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit Haechan lewati dengan senyuman palsu setiap hari, Haechan jagonya dalam beracting sekarang.

Hari demi hari, ia lewati tanpa mengembalikan semangat hidupnya.

Di sekolah SMP nya dulu memang tidak ada yang pernah tahu kalau Haechan mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki, dan sampai sekarang pun dengan teman-temannya ia tidak pernah mengakui bahkan dirinya sendiripun tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia memiliki sosok kakak laki-laki.

Appanya menjadi seratus kali lebih sibuk, dan dia sungguh sudah kebal dengan semua kelakukan Appanya itu, dia terus saja bolak-balik Seoul – New York untuk melihat keadaan Mark, malah belakangan ini sepertinya Johnny akan menetap disana, kalau dia pulang ke Korea dia tidak pernah pulang kerumah paling hanya mampir ke kantor mengurus berkas atau meeting yang sangat penting dengan client, sesudah itu pulang ke kantor juga dan besoknya langsung kembali lagi ke New York. Haechan benar-benar merasa bahwa ia sudah dilupuakan.

Minggu demi minggu ia lewati dengan rasa perih yang bertambah setiap detiknya.

Sekarang Haechan sudah menduduki bangku SMA dan appanya bahkan tidak datang saat upacara kelulusan yang di adakan beberapa bulan lalu, Haechan sedih karena malah bibi Jung yang datang mewakilinya dengan pakaian yang cukup mahal dan berlagak seperti perempuan itu adalah walinya Haechan, padahal tidak lebih dari bibi yang mengurusi pekerjaan rumah di rumah Haechan.

Haha, kehidupan Haechan ternyata semenyedihkan ini ya..

Mungkin para iblis sedang menertawakannya sampai terbahak-bahak saat ini, Haechan tidak peduli.

Ah iya.. Mark juga memberikan Haechan kado kelulusan beberapa bulan lalu namun baru melihat bungkusnya dengan nama pengirimnya saja sudah membuat Haechan muak, dan akhirnya dia membuka kamar Mark dengan penuh emosi dan membuang kado itu tak lupa dengan tatapan kebencian yang luar biasa hingga isinya berserakan dan segera menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Dia tidak perlu hadiah dari Mark, yang dia butuhkan adalah Johnny, Appanya.

Persetanan dengan Mark, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan laki-laki yang terakhir kali ia liat bersurai cokelat itu.

Bulan demi bulan ia lewati dengan keangkuhannya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tuanya membuat Haechan Lee menjadi seseorang yang angkuh dan nakal.

Dia mulai membully teman sekelasnya sana sini, dan saat Haechan diminta gurunya agar membawa walinya kehadapan gurunya, ia tidak takut sama sekali.

Sekarang bibi Jung sudah tidak kaget lagi kalau Haechan bilang gurunya ingin menemui bibi Jung, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Bibi Jung tidak berubah.. dia berpikir bahwa Haechan selama tiga tahun ini baik-baik saja.

Bibi Jung berpikir bahwa Haechan yang sekarang masihlah sama dengan Haechan yang dulu ia kenal.

Bibi Jung tidak pernah tau bahwa mulai kelas 2 SMP lalu seharusnya dia sudah tidak boleh lagi mempercayai Haechan dengan mudahnya.. semua orang tidak pernah tahu kalau Haechan begitu tersakiti..

Semua orang tidak pernah tahu bahwa Haechan telah berububah total..

Dan bibi Jung mempercayai kata-kata Haechan bahwa dia adalah korban bullyan, dan semua yang gurunya bilang tentangnya adalah serentet kata-kata kebohongan.

Bahkan sambil menangis Haechan bilang bahwa mereka semua – guru guru Haechan – telah ditipu oleh mereka yang menyakiti Haechan, mereka semua merekayasa semua kejadian yang terjadi, Haechan bilang dia adalah korban pembullyan yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan bibi Jung percaya itu.. dengan mudahnya dia percaya dengan semua penjelasan Haechan.

Bibi Jung tidak tahu bahwa selama tiga tahun ini, setiap dia dipanggil ke sekolah Haechan untuk bertemu gurunya, Haechan lah yang sebenarnya mengarang alur cerita.

Haechanlah yang mengarang kalau dia adalah korban bullyan tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang membully, dan bibi Jung tidak tahu menahu akan itu semua.

Pernah bibi Jung ingin memberitahu pada Johnny bahwa Haechan selama tidak ada dirinya dibully, tapi Haechan melarang keras dengan alasan bahwa fokus Johnny akan terpecah untuk kesembuhan Jaemin.

Hahaha.. iblis akan benar-benar menertawakannya sekarang, padahal mendapatkan perhatian Johnny adalah hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu, tapi kalau begini caranya Johnny juga lama-lama akan tau bahwa Haechan hanyalah seorang lelaki kecil si tukang bohong.

Kalian tidak akan menyangka bukan, bahwa hidup Haechan selama ini berjalan semenyedihkan itu?

Kalau tidak karena hobbynya yang baru yakni bertengkar dengan orang lain dia tidak akan mau melanjutkan hidupnya lagi, mungkin dia sudah bunuh diri sejak lama.

Dan entah kenapa.. walaupun rasa perih dihatinya tetap bertambah setiap detik hidupnya, dia lebih suka kehidupannya yang seperti ini.

Ia suka hidup nya yang baru, yang penuh keangkuhan dan kenakalan dimana-mana.

Entah dia menyukainya karena begitu kesepian, atau alami saja menyukai hidupnya seperti ini…

… atau mungkin iblis yang menyeretnya untuk menyukai kehidupan seperti ini?

Ia tidak tahu.

.

.

.

" Ugh.." Haechan meringis pelan.

Dia benar-benar lelah hari ini, dia baru saja latihan taekwondo, ah.. semenjak kelas 2 SMP dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti les bela diri, itu sangat berguna untuk seorang bocah nakal seperti dia.

Dia membaringkah tubuhnya yang agak lengket dan masih dibaluti oleh seragam sekolah ke atas sofa.

"Haechan-ah.. apakah itu kau?" suara bibi Jung menyapu pendengaran Haechan.

"Ya, bi? Ada apa?" jawab Haechan tanpa bergerak dari posisinya berbaring diatas sofa panjang diruang tamunya.

"Ah kau habis latihan piano? Kau lelah?" tanya bibi Jung basa-basi

"Ah, ya.. aku habis latihan piano bi."

– Dusta.

Haechan bilang pada bibi Jung bahwa ia ikut les piano selama ini, bukan les taekwondo, tentu saja! Karena kalau dia jujur bibi Jung akan curiga kenapa dia bisa jadi korban bullyan disekolahnya.

Ah sesekali ia juga pura-pura memainkan piano dirumahnya dengan alasan berlatih, dia sebenarnya bisa memainkan piano karena dia mengambil ekskul musik dari SMP sampai sekarang ini, untuk mengisi waktu luang katanya.

Kau memang malaikat kecil pembohong yang berkedok malaikat, Haechan-ah!

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu istirahat mu, tapi aku ingin mengabarimu tentang hal yang pasti membuatmu bahagia, Haechan-ah" ucap bibi Jung dengan binar di bola matanya, Haechan dapat melihat itu.

"Apa itu?" jawabnya singkat.

Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu tertarik, paling apa sih hal bahagia menurut bibi Jung? Gajinya di naikkan oleh Appanya? Geez.. itu sama sekali tidak membahagiankan Haechan, lagi pula sejak kapan mereka memberitahukan dirinya sesuatu yang penting, ia kira semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu dia sudah tidak dianggap lagi.

"Ayahmu.. besok dia akan pulang dari Amerika, dia tidak akan kembali lagi kesana Haechan-ah!"

 **Deg!**

 _Apa? Benarkah?_

"Yang benar bi?!" Haechan benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan bohong, Haechan-ah. Dan kau tau hal yang paling membuatmu bahagia apa?" binar di mata bibi Jung semakin terlihat saja sekarang.

"Apa itu?"

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya, ada lagi? Memang apalagi yang dapat membuatnya lebih bahagia dari Appanya yang pulang kerumah?

Melihat kerutan tanda bingung yang tercetak jelas diraut wajah Haechan bibi Jung segera berkata padanya. "Mark, Hyung mu, Mulai besok dia juga akan tinggal di Korea dan tadi pagi mereka sudah akan berangkat dari Amerika menuju Seoul, Haechan-ah!"

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

Apa-apaan ini…

Senyuman yang tadi bertengger di wajah Haechan kian memudar tanpa disadari oleh bibi Jung.

Kenapa..

Kenapa **HAMA** itu harus bersama appaku segala? ….

… Kenapa?

"Kau senang kan Haechan-ah?! Kenapa diam saja?" tanya bibi Jung masih dengan sumringah di wajahnya

"A-apa? A-Ah! Iya aku terlalu kaget, hahaha kau benar itu benar-benar berita baik, bi" Haechan buru-buru mengganti raut wajah kebingungangnya tadi dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin belanja bahan makanan dulu, mungkin nanti malam mereka akan sampai kesini, ada bulgogi dikulkas, tinggal dihangatkan saja ya, aku pergi dulu, Haechan-ah"

Dan akhirnya bibi Jung pergi meninggalkan Haechan tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang barusan Haechan tunjukan padanya adalah senyuman paslu, senyum yang dipenuhi oleh kepedihan.

 **BLAM**

Suara pintu yang ditutup agak keras tidak juga menyadarkan Haechan.

Haechan memandang lantai di depannya dengan tatapan nanar.

 _Aku kira aku bisa bahagia walau hanya sebentar saja.._

Dia tertawa dalam diam, semakin kencang dan semakin kencang, tertawa lepas layaknya orang gila.

 _Tapi akhirnya dia tetap aka ada di dalam hidupku, ya? Bolehkah jika kau menghilang saja, Mark?_

Entah sudah berapa banyak kali tetesan bening dari kelopak matanya meluncur dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

Dia tersenyum miris.

Dia takut.. sangat takut..

Dia takut tidak dianggap siapa-siapa lagi oleh ayahnya..

Dia takut semua kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu terulang lagi, dia takut mengingat bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya lagi..

Dia takut untuk mengakui fakta itu lagi.

Haechan melemah, badannya terhuyung jatuh ke atas lantai keramik.

"J-ja-jangan.."

 **HIKS**

"J..jangan terjadi lagi.. ku mo.. hon.. **HIKS…** "

"Jangan.."

.

.

.

"Haechan-ah.. Haechan-ah…" bibi Jung mengguncangkan tubuh Haechan pelan.

"Haechan-ah bangun…"

"Mereka sudah disini, Haechan-ah.."

Haechan mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan, memandang langit-langit kamarnya sembari mencari fokusnya lalu memandang orang yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Ahn? Bibi Jung?" panggil Haechan.

"Ya, ayo cepat kebawah Haechan, mereka sudah datang, kita akan makan malam bersama, ayo ini sudah pukul 7 malam"

 **BLAM.**

Setelah mengingatkan Haechan untuk makan malam, bibi Jung pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Haechan membulatkan matanya.

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal sekarang, entah kenapa tiap detakan.. Haechan merasakan sesuatu yang mengiris hatinya.

Haechan mulai bangkit dari kasurnya dengan langkah sempoyongan.

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

Dan untuk yang kedua kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasa gugup untuk bertemu dengan Mark.

Haechan mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan menuju ruang makan yang ada dilantai bawah, dengan detak jantung yang belum normal juga, tentunya.

Satu langkah.

 **TAP.**

Dua langkah.

 **TAP.**

Tiga langkah.

 **TAP.**

Dan akhirnya dia tepat berada di atas anak tangga terakhir yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai satu rumahnya.

"Haechan-ah.."

 **DEG!**

Racauan detak jantung Haechan tengah menggila sekarang. Suara itu.. suara lembut itu.. sudah lama dia tidak mendengarnya, suara itu.. suara orang yang mengambil semuanya dari Haechan.

Haechan meremas dadanya dalam diam, dia harus menenangkan pacuan jantungnya agar cairang bening itu tidak lagi-lagi keluar dari kelopak matanya.

'Sakit sekali..' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Haechan-ah.. aku pulang"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

Hallo, readers-nim! icchi comback HAHA nah kemaren kan aku janji mau update ff johnnyten kan? sebenernya tinggal nulis ending nya aja sih.. jadi ceritanya tuh aku mau ikut giveaway ff nct disalah satu official account line, tapi karena aku sibuk banget kemarin dan ngetiknya gak keburu yaudah, aku gajadi ikut giveaway itu dan.. sekarang aku udah gak sibuk karena sudah terbebas dari UN HAHAHA bye un smp~ (iya aku masih smp hehe) jadikan sayang ini ide dan harus aku hargai, jadi aku akan tuangkan ideku ke akun ffn kuh! HAHA

dan.. aku ini markhyuck shipper salam kenal! sudah (sangat) banyak membaca ff markhyuck dari situs ffn :(, aku addicted :( ah ya! biasanya aku review pake nama "kakikukakukaku" karena males login hehe, dan aku suka banget sama author Hirudinea, aku gak disuruh promosiin dia kok, tapi aku cuma mau ngasih recommend ke kalian mungkin kalian ada yang baru mencoba untuk terjun kedalam dunia ffn dengan pair markhyuck, aku sangat menyarankan untuk membaca semua ff ff dengan pair markhyuck milik beliau, karena jujur semua karya dia dengan pairing markhyuck, saya suka.

laluuu untuk kak Hirudinea aku menunggu semua ff markhyuck yang kau tulis. : semangat nulis! HEHEHE maafkan aku sok akrab :

oh iya.. untuk ff ini aku bakal buat twoshot aja, jadi nantikan yah! untuk pernghargaan cukup kasih aku penyemangat dengan cara mereview! doakan aku agar tidak sok sibuk yah, hehe.

regards,

icchi.

 **ps: maaf kalau masih ada typo ya, karena ini udh aku edit sih, seharusnya ga ada lagi :(**

 **pss: maaf ya gak update yaoi (tbh aku fujoshi) karena di giveaway dilarang keras yaoi jadi aku buat brothership saja :**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: sparklingsixfi

Genre: Family, Brothership, Angst.

Main Cast:

Haechan Lee

Mark Lee

Johnny Lee

 _SPARKLINGSIXFI PRESENT_

.

.

..-Can you please always remember me?-..

 **Recommended songs: Taeyeon – Fine, BTS – Spring Day**

Haechan mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Mark yang ada diseberang sana, sakit yang dia rasakan mulai bertambah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, Haechan melihat ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi dari penampilan Mark, dia sekarang terlihat agak lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan.. warna rambutnya berubah, warna yang berbeda, walaupun terlihat sama-sama warna cokelat, tapi cokelat itu terlihat lebih cerah, Haechan masih mengingatnya dengan jelas rambut terakhir Mark meninggalkan Korea.

Haechan menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk Mark, "Kau sudah pulang."

Mark berjalan mendekati Haechan, dan akhirnya mulai berlari kecil untuk merengkuh tubuh Haechan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

 **PLUK.**

Mark mendekap Haechan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mendorong kepala Haechan agar dapat diletakan di atas lehernya.

"Haechan-ah.. aku pulang." bisik Mark pelan tepat di depan telinga Haechan.

 **HIKS.**

Haechan tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi, bahunya bergetar cukup hebat dalam kukungan tangan Mark.

"Hey! Kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini, huh?" tanya Mark sembari terkikik kecil, Mark itu benar-benar seorang yang tidak tahu diri, padahal dia sendiri sering menangis dalam diam sambil meracau karena dia sangat merindukan Haechan, adiknya yang paling ia sayangi.

Haechan menyunggingkan senyumnya, "T-tidak.." Dia melepas pelukan dari Mark dan segera menghapus air matanya, ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Mark.

Mark pun ikut melepaskannya, dia memandang wajah Haechan untuk sepersekian detik sebelum Haechan berbalik badan menuju ruang makan.

Dan disitu ada dua hal yang baru Mark sadari yang terpancar dari dalam wajah Haechan.

Senyum yang tadi ia berikan pada Mark.. terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang terpaksa.

Dan matanya.. mata yang mengeluarkan air mata tadi itu, mata itu memancarkan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Dan saat itu juga, Mark baru saja menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Haechan.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Haechan, dia berbeda dengan Haechan yang ia tinggal tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Johnny memutuskan agar Mark bersekolah dengan Haechan karena keadaan Mark sudah memungkinkan untuk bersekolah lagi, selama di Amerika Mark menjalani homeschooling jadi Johnny yakin ia sangat kesepian jika sekarang harus homeschooling lagi. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka satu sekolah.

Awalanya Haechan sangat kaget karena Johnny memutuskan agar Mark ada satu sekolah dengan dirinya, namun apa boleh buat lagian sudah waktunya juga Mark melihat bagaimana keadaan Haechan yang sebenarnya selama tiga tahun ini kan? Biar saja Mark melihat semua kenakalan yang akan dia lakukan nanti, ya.. memang sih selama ada Johnny Haechan selalu bersikap manis di depan Mark namun kalau Johnny tidak ada dan menyisahkan mereka berdua, dia hanya akan diam seribu kalimat tanpa bergeming sedikitpun, paling jika Mark bertanya sesuatu Haechan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan, dan jika Mark bertanya lebih banyak dia akan berdiri dan meninggalkan Mark sendirian.

Toh, disekolah nanti dia tidak akan menganggap Mark kakaknya.

Ah.. jangankan sebagai kakak, sebagai orang yang pernah dia kenal saja Haechan tidak sudi, cih!

Haechan mulai menaiki mobil yang biasanya mereka pakai berdua untuk berangkat bersama saat SMP dulu, seutas tali kenangan terbesit dalam pikiran Haechan namun ia hanya tertawa sinis mengingat semua itu.

Baginya semua itu hanyalah sampah yang perlu dibakar, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, maaf karena appa tidak dapat mengantar kalian berdua." ucap Johnny dengan nada penyesalan.

"Aniyo, gwaenchana appa, kami akan baik-baik saja." jawab Haechan cepat sambil menunjukan senyuman lebarnya, dan Mark yang melihat anak itu tersenyum begitu lebar kepada Johnny dalam diam mulai merasa iri.

Johnny mengacak rambut Haechan pelan, rasanya aneh karena sudah lama ia tidak melakukannya pada Haechan.

"Mark, jangan sampai terjatuh, jangan lari-larian, jangan sampai kau terlalu Lelah, ok? Aku serius Mark."

"Okay, appa."

Johnny menutup pintu mobil mereka dan mobil itu pun mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 _ **KRING~**_

 _ **KRING~**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hhhh, hari-hari beratku akan dimulai dari sekarang." desah Haechan jengah.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Mark datang menghampiri Haechan ke kelasnya.

"Haechan-ah.. ayo makan bekal dari bibi Jung bersama!" ajak Mark dengan semangat.

Haechan belum memandang Mark yang ada di depannya, dia masih memandang kebawah, memandang kearah mejanya.

Haechan mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Maaf? Kau siapa? Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?"

Benar-benar telak.

Mark membelakkan matanya.

Hati Mark benar-benar sakit sekarang ini, apa itu tadi? Haechan bilang dia tidak mengenal dirinya?

Mark memandang kosong pada meja Haechan, sementara Haechan bangkit dari tempat duduknya tanpa menghiraukan Mark yang tengah mematung disana.

"Ah iya.. aku tidak memakan makanan rumah saat aku disekolah, kalau kau ingin tahu." bisik Haechan pelan tepat di telinga Mark.

"Renjun!" teriak Haechan kencang.

"A-ahn? Ye? H-haechan-ssi?" jawab Renjun takut-takut.

"Pergi belikan aku makanan, aku tunggu kau di atap sekolah dalam sepuluh menit." Haechan berkata dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan lalu melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ke atap sekolah.

"A-akan kulakukan!" jawab Renjun cepat dan segera berlari menuju kantin sekolah.

Mark yang melihat itu semua hanya menganga kaget.

"Apa-apaan ini semua.." desisnya tajam.

"Kalian semua!" teriak Mark agak kencang sehingga agak mengaggetkan seisi kelas yang sempat hening tadi.

"Apa dia, sudah biasa berperilaku seperti itu?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan kosong, masih setia memandang kearah meja Haechan.

"Kau baru tahu? Aku satu SMP dengannya, dari SMP kelas dua dia memang seperti itu sikapnya, waktu kelas satu dia tidak begitu, dulu dia adalah anak yang baik dan periang walau aku tidak dekat dengannya dulu tapi dia cukup dikenal di angkatanku, entah kenapa semenjak kelas dua SMP dia jadi berubah dan suka memukuli teman-teman kami dulu, sampai sekarangpun begitu, salah satu korbannya adalah Renjun, kalau Renjun tidak memenuhi perkataannya dia akan memukulinya dan menyumpahinya tiada habis." Jawab seorang yeoja bersurai hitam yang ada di pojok kelas panjang lebar.

Mark merasakan sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Dia benci karena dugaannya benar, Haechan telah berubah, tapi dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Haechan berubah menjadi sangat buruk seperti ini.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Mark benar-benar tidak tenang dengan semua sandiwara yang dimulai oleh Haechan, akhirnya dia tau bahwa Haechan hanya bersandiwara menjadi anak manis di depan ayahnya.

Haechan juga tidak pernah mengubah pikirannya, dia tetap berpura-pura tidak mengenali Mark jika disekolah, Mark benar-benar muak akan hal itu, dia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Haechan berubah dengan begitu buruknya sampai seperti ini.

Dan saat ini adalah hari dimana titik kesabaran Mark telah mencapai puncaknya, barusan Mark mencari-cari Haechan dan menemukannya akan memukuli beberapa siswa di belakang gedung sekolah.

Tentu saja, Mark berteriak dan menghentikan Haechan, bahkan ia sempat terjatuh saat dirinya menahan tangan Haechan yang akan memukuli mereka dengan membabi buta.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, jam tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tangan Mark menahan Haechan agar tidak lari dari hadapannya, seakan mengatakan bahwa Haechan harus menjelaskan semua ini. Karena jujur saja, Mark sudah sangat lelah dengan tingkah laku Haechan saat ini, dia juga jadi membenci dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak tahu menahu hal apa yang menyebabkan Haechan jadi berubah begini.

"Kenapa tadi kau ingin memukuli mereka? Hah?! Apa kau sudah gila? Memang nya mereka salah apa sampai kau memukul mereka seperti orang gila yang kehabisan akal hah?!"

Dan Haechan hanya mematung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar pagar sekolah, ia tidak sudi menatap Mark, dia lebih baik menatap tajam dan angkuh pemandangan luar sekolah yang lebih menarik dari wajah Mark.

"Jawab aku!" Mark bersikeras.

Haechan hanya medesis pelan dengan pandangan seperti meremehkan Mark dan belum juga menjawab pertanyaan dari Mark.

"YA!"

"Haechan Lee! Jawab aku, kau tuli?!" Mark tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Mark berkata kasar karena tau bahwa sekarang Haechan adalah anak yang angkuh, dia tidak akan diam saja kalau Mark menyebut dirinya tuli, setidaknya Haechan menjawab.

"Cih, aku tidak tuli, kau bocah sialan. Itu semua urusanku, kau tidak perlu mengurusi urusanku, urus saja dirimu sendiri!" jawab Haechan sambil mendesis jahat.

"Jawab aku Haechan Lee, jangan sampai aku mengadukan ini semua kepada Appa!"

Haechan berdecak kesal.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu sialan?! Kau ingin tahu aku memukulinya karena apa? Baiklah! Aku memukuli mereka semua karena mulut sialanmu yang membocorkan bahwa kita adalah sepasang adik dan kakak, aku memukulinya karena mereka bilang aku jauh lebih buruk dari kau, dan yang paling membuat ku tidak menyukai nya adalah mereka menganggap kau adalah kakak ku AKU TIDAK SUKA ADA ORANG YANG MENGANGGAP BAHWA KAU ADALAH KAKAK KU, AKU TIDAK MAU MEMILIKI KAKAK SEPERTIMU SIALAN!"

 **Hosh.. Hosh..**

Haechan berkata dengan sangat cepat dengan satu tarikan nafas, akibatnya sekarang dadanya bergerak keatas kebawah meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan Mark hanya mematung dengan ekspresi kagetnya sekarang.

Dia shock dengan penuturan cepat Haechan barusan.

'Haechan marah karena aku..' pikir Mark dengan pandangan kosong dan kaget.

Dan Haechan hanya berdecak remeh, melihat Mark mematung dengan pandangan kosong seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin menertawakan Mark sekarang juga.

Baru saja dia ingin membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi namun lagi-lagi Mark menahan tangannya.

"Ke..kenapa…"

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa.. kau marah karena diriku…" lanjut Mark pelan.

"Kau itu…" desis Haechan marah.

"Kau adalah manusia paling tidak tahu diri yang pernah aku temui!" tambahnya lagi.

Mark mematung, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Haechan barusan, apa maksudnya dia orang yang paling tidak tahu diri?

"Kau.." mulai Haechan.

"Kau.. kau mengambil semuanya.. semua yang aku miliki. Bahkan perhatian kecil yang biasa Appa berikan padaku, kau mengambilnya tanpa sisa. Kau membuat semua orang hanya memperhatikan dirimu saja, kau membuat seakan-akan aku hanya bagian yang telah kalian lupakan begitu saja."

"Kau lupa? Haha.. bahkan dirimu juga tidak menganggapku saat itu, tiga tahun, lalu kau mengabaikanku, kau ingat itu? Keparat kecil? Semua orang mengabaikanku, kau bilang kau akan melindungiku tapi kau bohong! Kau selalu berbohong kepadaku, kata-kata mu adalah kata-kata rendahan seperti sampah, tidak bisa diharapkan. Dengan begitu jahatnya mereka semua bahkan kau juga tidak memberitahuku apapun seakan-akan aku bukanlah hal penting disana."

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedang mengidap penyakit apa, bahkan sampai detik ini pun aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu akan keberangkatanmu ke Amerika kapan, yang aku tahu adalah saat itu, saat aku bangun pagi-pagi kalian semua sudah tidak ada lagi dirumah, yang aku tahu hanyalah aku selalu sendirian setiap waktu."

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dengan itu semua, kan?"

"Aku sakit! Benar-benar sakit rasanya saat kau tidak pernah dianggap oleh semua orang yang dekat denganmu. Semenjak itu aku bukanlah Haechan Lee yang kau kenal tiga tahun lalu, dan aku sangat membencimu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, kalau kau ingin tahu!"

'Apa-apaan ini?'

 **TES.**

 **TES.**

Mark masih menatap kosong pada dinding bercat cokelat di belakang Haechan, sekarang mereka berdua memang saling berhadapan, tapi Mark tidak berani memandang mata terluka penuh kebencian milik Haechan, dan Mark masih sangat kaget dengan penuturan Haechan barusan.

'Jadi itu sebabnya aku menemukan kado-kado yang selama tiga tahun ini aku berikan pada Haechan berserakan di dalam kamar ku sendiri?'

'Haechan tersakiti.. karena a..ku..?'

 **TES.**

Haechan mulai muak melihat wajah kaget Mark yang menurutnya berlebihan, membuat kadar kebenciannya pada Mark bertambah pesat.

Dan ia mulai membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya santai seperti biasanya dia berjalan, seolah hal yang barusan terjadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Sedangkan Mark melihat tubuh Haechan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya mulai mengerjarnya dengan langkah yang sangat cepat.

Ia tau bahwa dia dilarang keras untuk berlari, karena ia akan cepat kambuh jika berlarin seperti ini.

Tapi dia tidak perduli.

Dia berlari dan sampai menubruk punggung Haechan, buru-buru ia kalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Haechan agar dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Aku mengidap penyakit _Systemic lupus erythematosus,_ kau selalu ingin tahu itu kan?" Mark berucap sambil meneggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan ceruk leher Haechan.

Haechan mendecih pelan. Percaya diri sekali sekarang si Mark itu?

Dan Haechan merasa bahwa diceruk lehernya telah banyak air mengalir yang dia dapat pastikan bahwa itu adalah air mata milik Mark.

"Lupus adalah penyaki autoimun yang sangat berbahaya jika tidak segera ditangani, mereka bisa menyebar keseluruh tubuh, Paru-Paru, Ginjal, Lambung, Jantung, bahkan.. Otak."

Tangisan Mark semakin menjadi-jadi, bahunya mulai bergetar hebat.

 **HIKS.**

"Dan.. maafkan aku karena baru memberitahumu tentang itu semua. Appa benar-benar khawatir saat itu, bahkan dia tidak memikirkan perkerjaannya, maafkan dia, maafkan aku, kumohon.."

"Di Amerika aku sangat kesepian **hiks...** aku _homeschooling_ disana, aku tidak mempunyai teman. Yang kulakukan setiap malam adalah menangisimu sambil meracau karena aku begitu merindukanmu."

"Aku.. a..ku juga k-kesepian disana.. Haechan-ah.." tangis Mark pecah

 **HIKS.**

 **HIKS.**

"A-aku.. a..ku sama sepertimu.."

 **HIKS.**

"Bukan hanya kau yang kesepian.. tapi **HIKS...** aku juga, Haechan-ah.."

Mark berbicara dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya, dia berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah lebih buruk lagi dari ini, "Aku telah memberitahumu semuanya, semua yang ingin kau ketahui, aku sudah memberti tahumu apa yang selama ini menimpaku, Haechan-ah kau itu siapa-siapaku, kau sangat berarti bagiku. Kau adalah adik kecil ku, maafkan aku karena lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil jika bersamamu, maafkan aku karena aku menguntarkan janji palsu waktu itu, maafkan aku karena aku begitu bodoh dan mengira selama ini kau masih baik-baik saja, maafkan aku Haechan-ah, maafkan aku. Aku juga kesepian disana, aku sama sepertimu. Aku kesepian disana, karena tidak ada dirimu, aku merasa tidak mendapat secuil harapanpun disana, tapi saat aku mengingatmu semua keraguan itu hilang, dan disinilah aku sekarang, a-aku.. aku.. aku akhirnya keluar dari penjara mengerikan yang selalu membuatku merasakan kesepian yang amat sangat mendalam Haechan-ah."

Mark merasakan bahu Haechan juga ikut bergetar.

 **HIKS.**

Itu isakan dari mulut Haechan.

"AKU BAHKAN HAMPIR BUNUH DIRI KARENA AKU MERASA TIDAK ADA YANG HARUS DI PERJUANGKAN, SELAMA INI DISAAT AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU KEMANA DIRIMU?! SELAMA INI SAAT AKU MELAKUKAN PERCOBAAN BUNUH DIRI KEMANA DIRIMU?! KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN!"

 **Hosh.. Hosh..**

Haechan meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, dia sangat memerlukannya karena dia berbicara hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau masih memilikinya.. kau memiliki Appa disampingmu, setiap waktu.." intonasi Haechan mulai melembut dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

Penuturan Haechan, penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkan olehnya terdengar sangat menyakitkan, apalagi untuk Mark yang mendengar kata-kata tanpa semangat hidup itu dari adik semata wayangnya yang disebabkan karena dirinya sendiri.

"Sementara aku tidak punya siapa-siapa." lanjut Haechan.

Haechan melepaskan tangan Mark dan mulai melangkah menjauhinya.

' _He was right..'_ pikir Mark.

 _"He has nobody._ "

.

.

.

Hari itu Haechan pulang sendiri kerumah, saat supir bertanya dimana Mark, dia bilang bahwa Mark memiliki kegiatan klub dan akan pulang lebih larut. Tadinya supirnya bilang akan menunggu Mark sampai dia selesai dengan kegiatannya tapi Haechan berkata bahwa Mark sudah titip salam dengannya tadi.

Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu dimana Mark berada saat itu juga.

Dan pada malam itu Mark pulang sangat terlambat, dia pulang sekitar jam delapan malam.

Saat Haechan bilang, "Ah.. akhirnya kau pulang juga dari aktifitas klubmu itu ya." Mark segera mengerti dan mengiyakan kata-kata Haechan saat itu.

Semenjak itu mereka jadi semakin renggang, Mark juga jadi gampang kambuh karena sikap Haechan yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung bagaimana harus bersikap.

Mark benar-benar memikirkan semua yang Haechan katakan pada sore itu, tangisannya, kata-katanya, teriakannya, racauan putus asanya, masih terekam dengan sangat jelas di dalam memori milik Mark, tak dapat dipungkiri, Mark merasa sangat takut saat ia membayangkan Haechan yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri seperti yang ia katakan, tak di pungkiri hal itu sangat membebani Mark dan membuatnya memikirkan hal itu lagi dan lagi, dia terintimidasi dengan kata-kata Haechan kala sore itu, kata kata menyakitkan milik Haechan yang membuat Mark jadi gampang membuat penyakitnya sendiri kambuh.

Dan malam itu adalah malam dimana Mark benar-benar kambuh secara total, membuatnya harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Hal itu membuat Haechan menjadi semakin membenci Mark karena dengan Mark berada dirumah sakit, Appanya lagi-lagi tidak menganggap bahkan mengkhawatirkan Haechan sama sekali.

Dan benar saja, semua kekhawatiran yang Haechan bayang-bayangkan selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Appanya menjadi 100 kali lebih sibuk kembali dari biasanya, lagi-lagi Appanya berperilaku sama dengan rangkaian masa lalu kelam yang ia miliki dan ia sangat membenci itu.

.

.

.

Mark itu memang sialan. Berani-beraninya dia mengulangi hal yang samapada diriku.

Mark itu memang benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Berani-beraninya dia mengulang kesalahan fatal yang sama setelah meminta maaf dengan sangat brengseknya dimataku.

Berani-beraninya dia.. merenggut kembali kebahagiaan.. ku?

Eh?

Kebahagiaan? Haha..

Lidahku terasa kelu mengucapkannya, karena kau tahu uhm aku.. sudah lama tidak merasakannya, sudah lebih dari tiga tahun.

Ah? Tapi aku belum sama sekali menerima kebahagiaan ku kan? Walaupun Appa telah di berada di Korea, kebahagian tinggal di dalam kehidupannya, di kehidupan Mark.

Aku tertawa miris; mengingat kata yang barusan aku ucapkan.

Mark mengambil kebahagian ku kembali?

Aku ini sungguh lucu.

Mengambil kembali bagaimana? Mendapatkannya kembali saja tidak.

Dasar bodoh!

Haechan Lee bodoh!

Iblis akan benar-benar menertawakan dirimu sekarang!

Bodoh!

.

.

.

Haechan berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya.

"Telpon tidak ya?" gumam Haechan pelan, sambil memandangi layar Handphonenya yang sedang menunjukan tab _All Contact._

Haechan ingin menelpon seseorang yang berarti untuknya, namun dia ragu.

Oh? Kalian tidak berpikir bahwa Haechan sekarang ingin menelpon sejenis namja chingu, yeoja chingu atau seseorang yang ia sedang sukai kan?

Karena dengan jelas tertera tulisan 'Appa' diponselnya.

Ya, Haechan memang ingin menelpon Appanya, Johnny. Dia bertekat untuk memperbaiki hubunganannya dengan Johnny, karena ia sudah tidak kuat lagi karena Johnny selalumengacuhkannya. Setelah ia pikir-pikir sudah saatnya dia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa selama ini dia tidak baik-baik saja, ia merasa sudah saatnya ia berkata yang sesungguhnya, karena tidak mungkinkan dia hidup selalu dengan keadaan seperti ini sampai dia mati?

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk men-dial nomor Johnny dan memintanya meluankan waktu untuk Haechan sabtu pekan nanti tanpa Mark. Ia harus berkata seadanya pada Johnny, dan ia telah memutuskannya.

"Appa? Yeoboseo?"

"Ya? Haechan-ah? Tumben menelpon? Ada apa?"

Haechan menggit bibir bawahnya, sudah lama dia tidak menelpon appanya, memang tidak tiga tahun pas sih..namun Haechan yakin sudah ada lebih dari dua tahun mereka tidak berhubungan, Haechan merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

"Aniii.. hanya rindu." Jawab Haechan penuh keraguan.

"Mwoya? Tidak salah? Kkk~" Haechan berdecih sebal mendengar suara kikikan kecil Johnny dari seberang sana.

"Memangnya salah jika aku merindukan Appa?"

"Aniyoo, jangan begitu, Appa hanya bercanda Haechan"

Haechan terdiam.. dia sangat menikmati suara Appanya yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Haechan-ah? Bisakan kau langsung kepointnya saja? Appa sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor di kamar rumah sakit hyung mu"

Haechan tersentak, ia baru tersadar.

"A-ah?"

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Johnny mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Appa, bisakan kita jalan-jalan bersama sabtu pekan ini? Kau tahu kan.. kita sudah lama tidak memiliki quality time.. dan aku merasa.. kesepian.."

"Ah? Maafkan Appa Haechan-ah, Appa tidak memikirkan perasaanmu selama ini, kau kesepian ya? Maafkan Appa ya.."

"Ya Appa, jadi bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Entahlah Haechan-ah, kau taukan.. Mark, hyungmu masih perlu dirawat dia mungkin tidak bisa ikut dengan kita Haecha-"

"Appa!" potong Haechan.

"Tanpa Mark, kumohon" Suara Haechan terdengar agak bergetar menahan tangisan.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil hyungmu hanya dengan namanya saja? Kau mulai berperilaku tidak sopan?" Tanya Johnny menyelidik.

'Ah! Sialan! Aku lupa!'

Haechan meruntuki sikapnya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang, kebiasaannya memanggil Mark tanpa embel Hyung jadi keterusan, dia lupa bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan Johnny saat ini.

"Aniyo, maafkan aku, itu ketidaksengajaan."

"Jangan kembangkan perilaku tidak sopan itu Haechan Lee. Dan.. bisakah kau menunggu sampai hyungmu keluar dari rumah sakit Haechan-ah?"

Lagi-lagi Johnny tetap memikirkan Mark.

Haechan menggit bibirnya. "Appa.. kumohon.. aku membutuhkan waktu berdua denganmu.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan.. aku rasa Mark hyung tidak perlu mendengar itu."

"Kita berdua saja Appa..aku mohon." suara Haechan bergetar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Haechan memperlihatkan pandangan sedihnya, apakah tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk diutamakan lagi?

"Sabtu pekan ini ya?" Tanya Johnny ragu.

Haechan menjawab dengan semangat, "Ya!"

"Baiklah, tapi kita makan malam saja, ya? Rasanya sudah lama juga tidak makan malam berasama denganmu. Maafkan Appa, Appa benar-benar sibuk mengurusi Hyungmu."

"Baiklah, Sabtu pekan ini ya? Yaksok?"

"Yaksok! Maafkan Appa malam ini Appa tidak bisa pulang, Appa masih mengerjakan tugas kantor dan menemani Hyungmu di kamar rawat. Makan yang teratur ya, Haechan Lee!"

"Baiklah! Jaljayo, Appa!"

"Jalja.. Haechan-ah.."

 **PIP**

Haechan memutus panggilan teleponnya sesegera mungkin, rasanya ia ingin teriak sekarang juga, mungkin kalian menganggap Haechan Lee adalah seorang lelaki yang aneh karena malah senang kepalang saat Appanya bilang bahwa mereka akan jalan-jalan bersama, berdua.

Harusnya remaja yang sedang ada diumur Haechan senang karena mereka diajak jalan-jalan dengan orang yang sedang mereka sukai, kan? Namun beda halnya dengan Haechah, dia tidak memperdulikan masalah yeoja chingu atau orang yang akan dia sukai, karena fokusnya sekarang adalah agar kebahagiaannya segera kembali.

Dan.. Haechan rasa ia akan segera mendapatkannya kembali, dan..mungkin dengan kembalinya semua itu jadi lebih mudah untuk dirinya melupakan kebenciannya pada Mark selama ini.

Semudah itu kah?

Ya. Karena pada dasarnya Haechan dilahirkan bukan sebagai orang yang pendendam.

Jadi..jangan Heran jika nanti dirinya akan dengan mudah memaafkan seseorang, saat dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia impikan.

.

.

.

"Bibi Junggg?"

"Bibi Jungggg!" panggil Haechan lantang.

Haechan tengah menggunakan dasinya sekarang, dia sedang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"YAAA? ADA APA LEE HAECHANN?" sahut bibi Jung dari dapur sana.

"AKU INGIN DI BAWAKAN BEKAL, BIIII." oh tidak, mereka saling meneriaki satu sama lain. Dasar bodoh, pagi-pagi begini sudah membuat suara bising.

"APA KAU BILANG? AKU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA, GOSH! DEMI TUHAN HAECHAN LEE LEBIH BAIK KAU KE DAPUR SEKARANG JUGAAA."

Haechan menghela nafas kasar.

"Dia tuli apa bagaimana, sih? Teriakanku sudah sebesar itu masa tetap tidak dengar?"

Akhirnya Haechan memutuskan untuk mengahampiri bibi Jung di dapur.

"Bawakan aku bekal."

"Hah?"

"Bawakan aku bekal, bi." Ulang Haechan.

"Kau habis makan apa semalam?" tanya bibi Jung heran, Haechan itu tidak pernah bawa bekal ke sekolah, karena yang bibi Jung tau, dia tidak memakan makanan rumahan di sekolahnya.

"Makan makanan yang kau masak semalam, tentu saja." Jawab Haechan santai sambil menggigit sandwich yang telah disiapkan oleh bibi Jung.

Bibi Jung menatap Haechan datar, "Kau yakin ingin bawa bekal?"

"Hmm." Gumam Haechan.

"Baiklah." Ujar bibi Jung sambil mulai menyiapkan bekal yang Haechan inginkan.

Sementara bibi Jung membuat bekal, Haechan tetap fokus memakan sandwichnya lahap, sambil sesekali melihat bibi Jung membuat bekal dengan posisi memungguni dirinya.

"Haechan-ah.." sapa bibi Jung.

"Hm?" lagi-lagi Haechan hanya bergumam.

"Kau yakin ingin bawa bekal?"

Haechan memjawabnya dengan dahi berkerut dan sambil mengunyah makanannya, "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak takut lagi? Nanti kalau kau dipukuli lagi bagaimana?"

Haechan membulatkan matanya, dia baru ingat dulu dia sempat memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal pada bibi Jung saat ia meminta Haechan untuk mulai membawa bekal –untuk menjaga kesehatan katanya.

Dulu Haechan pernah bilang pada bibi Jung, kalau membawa bekal itu akan memperlihatkan dirinya seperti lelaki culun dan bisa jadi akan ada lebih banyak lagi orang yang memukulinya. Tentu saja itu hanya dusta belaka, dia hanya bosan dengan masakan bibi Jung.

"Aku bisa menanganinya."

Bibi Jung terlihat menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah."

Dalam diam Haechan tersenyum melihat bibi Jung bertanya seperti itu padanya, itu artinya bibi Jung masih memperdulikannya, kan?

Bibi Jung memberikan kotak bekal kepada Haechan, "Hati-hati, aku percaya kau bisa menanganinya."

Haechan memandang kotak bekal yang bibi Jung berikan, agak menunduk dan menggenggamnya agak keras, "Terimakasih," jawab Haechan pelan.

"Ne?"

Haechan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedalam iris kelam bibi Jung sambil tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih karena sudah percaya kepadaku. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong!"

"Hati-hati Haechan-ah, annyeong!"

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyambar sekotak susu yang ada di meja makan dapurnya. Moodnya sangat baik pagi ini.

.

.

.

 **Kring~**

 **Kring~**

Bel istirahat pagi itu terdengar bagaikan alunan music dari surga bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah, tidak hanya murid, bahkan guru sekalipun menghembuskan nafas –leganya saat mendengar bunyi bel istirahat.

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran Biologi hari ini, jangan lupa untuk terus belajar, okay? Ketua kelas!"

"Memberi salam."

Semua murid kelas itu membungkukan badan mereka empat puluh lima derajat, "Khamsahamnida, seongsaenim!"

"Ne~"

Suara ricuh mulai terdengar, Haechan jadi agak sebal mendengar suara-suara bising milik mereka semua. Dan satu persatu murid yang berada di kelas itupun keluar. Namun tidak dengan Haechan.

Dia membawa bekal, ingat?

Haechan melirik kepada seluruh penjuru kelas.

'Kenapa semua orang tidak keluar dari ruangan neraka ini, sih?' desisnya dalam hati.

Hey! Kau juga tidak kunjung keluar dari ruangan yang kau sebut neraka ini, Haechan Lee!

"Haechan-ssi."

Haechan mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, dia mengamati isi kelas dan menemukan Renjun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau kubelikan sesuatu, Haechan-ssi?" cicit Renjun pelan.

Haechan memandang Renjun malas, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Wajah Renjun berubah menjadi agak kikuk, "Uhm.. baiklah, a-aku duluan Haechan-ssi." Dia mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ya! Ya!" panggil Haechan lagi.

Renjun langsung membalik badannya secepat mungkin, "Ya? Haechan-ssi, berubah pikiran?"

"Ani.. sini mendekat."

Renjun berjalan mendekati Haechan, dengan wajah agak ketakutan.

"Ya?" tanyanya pada Haechan.

"Kenapa semua orang di kelas ini tidak keluar? Ini sudah waktu istiharahat kan?"

"Ah.. kelas ini memang tidak pernah kosong, Haechan-ssi."

Haechan mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda jika ia bingung, "Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Renjun polos.

"Baiklah, pergi sana." Usir Haechan.

Renjun agak membelakkan bola matanya sedikit, namun ia segera sadar dengan siapa ia sedang berhadapan sekarang, "A-ah.. baiklah" dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kalau menunggu mereka keluar kapan aku makannya?" monolog Haechan pelan.

Ah dia tidak punya pilihan lain, lalu dia segera mengambil kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas. Dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya dengan sedikit bunyi gertakan, sebuah suara yang timbul karena ketidaksengajaan.

Dan suara agak kencang itu menarik perhatian penjuru kelas, sementara Haechan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sekarang ia menjadi bahan tontonan. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya, mencoba menghiraukan pandangan anak yang ada dikelasnya lalu mulai menyuapi makanan yang ada di dalam kotak bekalnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Suara bisikan kecilpun menyapa indera pendengaran Haechan, ia mulai terusik.

"Hei, kau lihat? Itu Haechan Lee kan?"

"Wow, dia membawa bekal ke sekolah?"

"Woah, sungguh keajaiban, dia terlihat seperti bocah saja, kkk~"

"Geez." Desis Haechan pelan, dia muak mendengar suara sampah milik mereka semua.

 **BRUK!**

Haechan menggertakan meja dengan tangannya, "Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?!"

Mereka semua mematung dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haechan, sepertinya mereka semua sudah kapok, takut Haechan –si anak nakal sekolah– muak dan membuat keributan yang membuat mereka semua babak belur.

Lalu Haechanpun melanjutkan makanannya dengan tenang. Jika bukan karena ia ingin membeli sesuatu, ia tidak akan sudi membawa bekal ke sekolah! Tidak akan pernah!

Namun apa daya, dia sedang menabung uang jajannya agar dia dapat membeli sepasang baju dan celana baru untuk dipakai pergi bersama Johnny –Appanya, yeah setidaknya masih ada waktu dua hari lagi untuk menabung.

.

.

.

Kini genap tiga hari Haechan menabung untuk membeli pakaian baru, sekarang tepat hari Jumat pulang sekolah, sesuai rencana yang telah ia tetapkan, pulang sekolah ia akan langsung pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan untuk membelli sepasang pakaian baru.

Ah.. sedangkan insiden membawa bekal itu.. teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan dirinya yang membawa bekal, namun setiap bel istirahat berbunyi, Renjun akan selalu menghampiri bangkunya dan menananyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali.

"Haechan-ssi, ingin kubelikan sesuatu?"

Seperti itulah kira-kira pertanyaannya.

Dan Haechan akan menanggapinya dengan malas sambil menjawab,

"Aku bawa bekal, pergi sana!"

Tidak sia-sia juga perjuangannya membawa bekal tiga hari ini, uang yang terkumpul cukup banyak –atau bisa dibilang lebih– jika hanya untuk membeli pakaian branded sepasang, –karena pada faktanya uang jajan Haechan sehari-hari itu sangat banyak untuk ukuran anak SMA– yeah, karena makanan Haechan sehari-hari itu tidak jauh dari roti tiga bungkus, lalu susu dengan rasa buble gum dua kotak, lalu setelah itu biasanya ia pergi ke game center setelah berlatih taekwondo untuk menghabiskan uang jajannya yang tersisah.

Haechan itu bukannya orang yang kekurangan, tapi dia hanya ingin memberikan kesan berbeda saat ia akan pegi makan malam dengan Appanya –Johnny Lee Sabtu pekan nanti. Baju-baju branded milik Haechan sendiripun sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi jumlahnya, karena selain menjadi pembangkang, ditinggal oleh appanya membuatnya menjadi seorang yang Hedon –Suka menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang kurang penting.

Yeah.. dia harus memberikan kesan baik, kan?

Haechan pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus terdekat dari sekolah, Haechan itu tidak pernah naik bus sebenarnya, pulang atau pergi kemana-mana selalu dengan supir pribadi, namun ntah, dia ingin membuat hari ini berkesan dalam segala sisi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk naik bus, dan.. doakan saja agar dia tidak menaiki bus dengan jurusan yang salah.

.

.

.

Haechan melangkakhkan kakinya, masuk kedalam dinginnya ruangan megah salah satu toko pakaian branded yang Haechan pilih di kawasan Myeongdong, Seoul.

Haechan memilih berberapa pakaian disana.

Pandangannya terpikat pada kemeja baby blue dan abu-abu dengan motif kepiting berwarna navy menghiasi semua bagian kemeja tersebut.

"Menggemaskan."

Lalu dia pergi ke Dressing Room untuk mencoba baju yang ia pilih.

"Woah, yeppo" ujarnya sambil mengamati dirinya didalam cermin yang ada di depannya.

"Eh? Aku tampan sekali?" ucapnya kelewat-PD.

Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi ia mengambil pakaian yang ia tentukan dan segera membayarnya ke kasir lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko tempat ia membeli baju barusan.

Setelah selesai membeli baju, dia memang tidak berpikiran untuk langsung pulang kerumah, kalau di ingat-ingat, sudah lama juga ia tidak berjalan-jalan dan menghibur diri seperti ini. Walaupun dia memang kelewat sering pergi ke _timezone_ untuk sekedar menghabiskan uang jajannya, dia merasa itu hanya sebagaian dari rutinitas saja untuknya, dan sekarang.. dia pikir dia memerlukan suatu hal yang dapat menenangkan pacuan detak jantungnya yang tengah menggila karena ia begitu menunggu hari esok, tidak sabar.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyewa satu ruangan karaoke selama dua jam.

.

.

.

"Kamsahamnida." ucap seorang kasir tempat Haechan berada.

"Ne." Jawabnya singkat.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menjauhi noona noona yang tadi melayani dirinya menuju keruangan karaoke yang telah ia sewa.

 **Kriet~**

Haechan membuka pintu ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim itu diikuti dengan bunyi decitan yang agak kencang.

"Rasanya aneh juga kalau kesini sendiri."

Dulu itu, Haechan dan Mark adalah sepasang partner bernyayi, Mark main gitar sambil jadi _Rapper_ sementara Haechan yang akan menjadi _Vocalis_ nya. Kalau sendiri begini Haechan jadi merasa aneh, karena dia tidak dapat melakukan _rap_ sampai sekarang.

Ah.. mereka berdua juga sering pergi karaokean berdua, sampai orang mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, ckck.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi mengingat masa lalunya yang kelewat indah itu, sih?

Haechan mengendikkan bahunya. Bukan saatnya sakit hati saat ini, ini adalah saat dimana Haechan harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan kesenangan, ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang.

Yeah.. seperti ritual manusia yang ingin melegakan hatinya dengan cara berteriak di atas jembatan tengah kota –ya seperti itulah, kira-kira.

Namun bedanya sekarang, Haechan sedang ada di ruang karaoke, tidak buruk juga, setidaknya –jika dia teriak-teriakan nanti, itu tidak menurunkan kualitas dirinya, karena ruangan karaoke itu kedap suara, orang lain tidak akan bisa dengar teriakannya –yang mungkin nanti akan sangat bising.

Haechan duduk di tengah-tengah sofa panjang ruangan itu, dan mulai mengambil _remote control_ untuk memilih lagu.

 **KLIK!**

Lagu pertama yang Haechan pilih, Red Velvet – Russian Roulett.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar, makin membangkitkan semangat Haechan untuk bernyanyi dengan lebih heboh lagi.

Haechan menyelesaikan lagunya dengan ledakan suara teriakan yang luar biasa bisingnya, "HEART B-B-B-BEAT~"

Namun skor yang terpampang di LCD sontak membelakan mata Haechan dengan cepat.

"Apa? 56?!" pekik Haechan kencang, suara Haechan itu bagus, sepertinya mesin penilai itu perlu diberi pelajaran oleh Haechan, ya?

"Woah.. jinja! Aku harus protes karena mesin ini sudah rusak!"

Haechan mendelik tidak setuju, sebenarnya sih wajar saja jika mesin penilai itu menampakkan angka sejelek itu, karena pasalnya Haechan menyanyikan lagu Red Velvet – Russian Rouletenya dengan nada bercampur aduk, memang sih.. suara Haechan itu bagus.. tapi dikebanyakan part dia serasa hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas menggunakan _microphonenya_.

Ya, pantas saja jika kau mendapatkan skor sejelek itu. Bodoh!

Haechan berdecak malas, tapi walaupun ia berdecak begitu tetap saja ia mengambil alih _remote control_ pemilih lagunya lagi.

 **KLIK!**

Kali ini lagu kedua telah diputuskan, BTS – Spirng Day!

Suara Haechan terdengar sangat bagus, ya.. bagus karena dia menyanyikan semua nada yang dimiliki lagu ini dengan benar dan temponya juga sempurna, jadi jangan heran karena pasalnya Haechan dapat nilai 98 pada skor karaoke kali ini.

Kalau begini sih, Haechan tidak jadi melakukan protes kepada noona noona yang ada di depan tadi, ckck.

.

.

.

"Haechan-ah.. makan malam sudah siap." Ujar bibi Jung setengah teriak sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Haechan pelan.

Dan hanya dibalas gumaman kecil oleh Haechan yang tidak mungkin didengar oleh bibi Jung yang da di luar kamar sana, "Mmmh."

"Haechan-ah…" panggil bibi Jung lagi.

"Yaaa, bi, aku bangun- hoamm."

Haechan mengangkat tubuhnya –walaupun masih berat rasanya, Haechan terlalu lelah karena menghabiskan banyak tenagan di Myeongdong tadi siang.

"Segera turun ya!" perintah bibi Jung.

Haechan berdecak, "Heol!"

 _ **KRINGG~**_

 _ **KRINGG~**_

Baru saja Haechan akan melenggang pergi ke lantai bawah, namun _Hanphone_ nya baru saja berbunyi, ia berjalan mendekati _Handphone_ nya dan mengambil nya. Tertera tulisan 'Appa' di layar _Handphone_ miliknya.

Johnny menelpon Haechan!

Semoga saja ini pertanda baik!

Semoga..

Haechan mengangkat telpon itu dengan sigap.

"Yeoboseo? Appa?"

"Haechan-ah.."

"Ne? ada apa menelponku?"

"Haechan-ah.. maafkan appa, tapi bisakah kalau makan malam kita diganti waktu jadi minggu depan? Appa benar-benar meminta maaf haec-"

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, walau Johnny tentu tidak dapat melihat respon tubuhnya sekarang, "Tidak!" sergahnya cepat.

"Haechan-ah! Dengar Appa dulu!" suara Johnny meninggi.

"Tidak Appa! Tidak mauuuu!" rengek Haechan.

Terdengar suara decakan dari sana, Haechan tidak peduli itu, "Haechan-ah! Dengar aku! Jangan sela!" mulai Johnny.

Dan Haechan hanya diam sembari menunjukan wajah putus asanya.

'Mereka tidak akan berubah, ya?' Pikir Haechan.

"Haechan, appa punya tugas mendadak di Busan, besok pagi appa akan berangkat, appa akan menginap satu malam disana Haechan, jadi appa tidak bisa menepati janji yang sudah appa untarkan kemarin, ok? Kau harus mengerti!" jelas Johnny panjang lebar.

Haechan masih bersikukuh, "Aku tidak mau Appa! Kau sudah berjanji! Tepati janjimu!"

"HAECHAN LEE!" teriak Johnny dari seberang sana, membuat Haechan tersentak karena ia benar-benar kaget, Johnny tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara sekencang ini padanya, seumur hidupnya.

Dan Haechan hanya mematung, diam.

"Dengarkan aku! Jika aku mengambil pekerjaan ini, aku dapat mengambil cuti tiga hari, itu adalah waktu yang lumayan banyak, aku dapat mengurus hyungmu di rumah sakit tanpa pikiran beban pekerjaan, lalu hari sabtu nantinya aku janji, kita akan pergi bersama, kau harus mengerti, ok?"

Haechan terdengar terisak, "Hiks.. tapi App-"

"Haechan! Berhentilah seperti anak kecil! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghadiri makan malam konyol mu itu pekan ini!" Johnny meninggikan suaranya.

Hati Haechan sakit..

Makan malam konyol katanya? ..

.. bahkan Haechan menabung, membawa bekal, dan membeli baju baru dari hasil usahanya sendiri, apakah itu dapat dikategorikan sebagai hal yang konyol?

Haechan mematung, diam seribu kalimat.

Irisan yang selama ini ada kian bertambah banyak di dalam hatinya.

"Haechan Lee, mengertilah! Ini semua demi hyungmu!"

Ya.. lagi-lagi semuanya untuk Mark, selalu untuknya.

Haechan tidak mengerti lagi harus menunjukan ekspresi seperti apa, lalu akhirnya ia menjawab kaku kalimat Johnny sambil menahan tangisnya yang akan segera pecah, "N-ne."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sana, "Ah ya! Besok aku minta kau menemani hyungmu di rumah sakit, tidak ada orang yang menjaganya disana, ok? Appa harus segera pergi, jangan lupa makan malam, bye Haechan-ah.."

"N-ne, A-appa."

Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus.

Hati Haechan remuk.

'Woah.. jadi begini sakitnya?' pikir Haechan.

Haechan meremas dadanya kencang.

Kenapa sesakit ini?

Bukankah dia sudah biasa dengan semua sikap mereka yang seenaknya saja?

Tapi kenapa..

Kenapa terasa sangat sakit kali ini?

Kenapa…

 **SRETT**

Haechan merosot menuju lantai dingin yang ada di kamarnya.

Pertahanan Haechan runtuh, sama halnya dengan kakinya, mereka tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Ditinggalkan seseorang itu memang sakit, tapi dihianati lebih sakit.

Haechan lelah dengan semua janji palsu yang mereka utarkan, tidak Mark, tidak Johnny, mereka berdua sama, sama-sama tidak peduli dengan Haechan, sama-sama tidak mengerti dirinya.

Tangisan Haechan meledak-ledak.

 **HIKS.**

 **HIKS.**

"K-k-kenap-kenapa?" raung Haechan kencang.

"ARGHHHH!"

"KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI AKU."

"K-KENAPA?!"

" **HIKS.. HIKS..** "

"AKU BENCI DIRIKU! AKU MEMBENCI HAECHAN LEE!" Haechan memberontak, memukuli dadanya dengan sangat kencang.

 **TSAK.**

 **TSAK.**

 **TSAK.**

Tangannya semakin membabi-buta memukuli jantungnya, Haechan benar-benar berharap jantungnya berhenti berdetak sekarang juga.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS HIDUP, HAH?! TUHAN LEBIH BAIK MEMBERIKAN NYAWAKU KEPADA ORANG-ORANG YANG INGIN HIDUP TAPI HARUS MATI DILUAR SANA!" ia bangkit dan mengacak-ngacak semua selimut, seprai, bantal guling dilemparinya ke arah yang tidak menentu, dia tidak perduli lagi, dia sangat kacau sekarang.

 **HIKS..**

"AKU LELAH HIDUP SEPERTI INI!" Haechan merosot.

 **Hiks..**

 **Hiks..**

Dia memeluk lututnya dengan sangat erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam.

Bahunya yang bergetar hebat itu adalah tanda bahwa pikirannya masih sangat kacau, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, semuanya.. dia sudah mencoba merubah sifatnya satu persatu menjadi lebih baik, tapi.. apa balasan mereka? ..

.. bagaimana mungkin Tuhan bisa membiarkan dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang seperti ini disaat dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk memaafkan mereka semua..

Apa Tuhan kira dia adalah seorang anak penyabar yang dapat disakiti terus menerus?

Bagaimana cara memaafkan mereka, kalau semua yang mereka perbuat dalam hidup Haechan selalu sama akhirnya, selalu menyakitinya, bagaimana caranya? Haechan tidak bisa seperti itu!

Dia ini manusia, bukan malaikat turun dari surga yang sekarang sedang menjelma jadi manusia.

Haechan mengacak-ngajak rambutnya.

Dia sungguh depresi.

Dia menjambak rambutnya keras sambil memukuli jantungnya, "SIALANNNNN! ARGHHHHH!"

Jika ada seorang saja.. yang dapat memeluk Haechan saat ini, pasti tidak akan sesakit ini.

Jika ia mempunyai seorang saja.. yang dapat menerima keluh kesahnya, pasti tidak akan sesesak ini rasanya..

Yang salah adalah Haechan tidak memiliki seorangpun dalam hidupnya, untuk mengerti dirinya.

Tidak ada satu orangpun kecuali Mark.

Tidak ada yang dapat mengerti Haechan yang rumit ini kecuali Mark.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan.

Serangkaian cahaya lampu mulai masuk kedalam indera penglihatanku, aku mengerjap dan mencari fokus pandanganku.

Uhh..

Rasanya sendiku masih sakit.

Kulitku yang ditusuk oleh jarum senantiasa juga terasa sangat sakit, infusan memang benar-benar menyiksaku.

Aku sendirian dikamar serba putih ini, Appa bilang dia ada perkerjaan jadi tidak bisa menemaniku untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Rasanya aneh sendirian disini..

Agak sedikit menyeramkan..

Ah! Appa juga bilang kalau Haechan akan kemari, siang ini. Tapi.. aku tidak yakin dia akan datang.

Satu-satu motivasiku untuk keluar dari penjara serba putih ini memang tidak akan pernah berubah, tetap dia.

Tetap namanya.

Haechan Lee, tetap nama itu, memang tidak akan pernah berubah.

Aku harus berusaha keras untuk keluar dari penjara mengerikan ini, agar aku dapat meluruskan masalah yang terjadi diantara aku dan Haechan, tidak mungkinkan jika aku hidup berselisih selama-lamanya dengan dia? Bisa-bisa aku tidak punya semangat hidup lagi, haha..

Omong-omong aku sangat merindukannya, padahal hanya beda daerah, kenapa sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengannya?

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar, kalaupun aku bertemu dengannya.. dia tidak akan menganggapku, kan? Tidak akan sebelum masalah ini terselesaikan, dan aku harus segera keluar dari sini agar masalah ini cepat selesai.

Mark menatap kosong pada dinding putih yang ada di depannya,

"Bogosipda, Ireohge Malhanikka deo bogosipda..

Neoui sajineul bogo isseodo bogosipda..

Neomu yasokhan sigan, naneun uriga mipda, ijen eolgul han boneun geosdo himdeureojin uriga.."

 _Aku merindukanmu, mengatakan hal ini semakin membuatku semakin merindukanmu_

 _Rindu ini semakin menjadi, Ketika aku melihat fotomu. Waktu begitu kejam, aku membenci kita. Melihat satu sama lain sekarang sangat sulit diantara kita._

"Yeogin ontong gyeoul ppuniya bworedo gyeouri wa

Maeumeun siganeul dallyeogane hollo nameun seolgugyeolcha

Ni son japgo bandaepyeonkkaji ga gyeoreul kkeutnaegopa

Geuriumdeuri eolmana nuncheoreom naeryeoya geu bomnari olkka Friend."

 _Semua musim dingin disini terjadi di bulan Agustus. Hatiku berlari sendiri diserpihan salju. Ingin mendapatkan sisi lain dari bumi ini yaitu menggenggam tanganmu. Ingin menggenggam tanganmu sampai akhir musim dingin ini. Betapa lamanya kita harus melihat salju turun hingga sampai kita memiliki musim semi, Teman._

"Heogongeul tteodoneun jageun meonjicheoreom.. jageun meonjicheoreom..

Nallineun nuni naramyeon.. jogeum deo ppalli naege daheul su isseul tende.."

 _Seperti debu-debu kecil yang terbang diudara. Akankah aku mendapatkanmu lebih cepat jika aku adalah salju yang berada diudara?_

"Nunkkocci tteoreojyeoyo. Tto jogeumssik meoreojyeoyo.."

 _Salju yang turun dimusim dingin. Dan pergi sedikit demi sedikit._

"Bogosipda, bogosipda.. bogosipda, bogosipda.."

 _Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu.._

"Eolmana gidaryeoya. Tto myeot bameul deo saewoya~"

 _Berapa lama aku harus menunggumu? Berapa lama malam tanpa tidur yang aku habiskan untuk melihatmu?_

"Neol boge doelkka, neol boge doelkka.. mannage deolkka, mannage deolkka.."

 _Untuk melihatmu.. untuk melihatmu.. untuk bertemu denganmu.. untuk bertemu denganmu.._

"Chuun gyeoul kkeuteul jina.. dasi bomnari ol ttaekkaji, kkot piul ttaekkaji..

Geugotse jom deo meomulleojwo meomulleo-"

 _Melewati ujung musim dingin yang begitu dingin. Sampai hari-hari menjadi musim semi. Sampai hari-hari dimana bunga bermekaran. Tolong tetap tinggal. Tolong tetap disini sedikit lebih lama._

 _ **KRIETTT~**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

.

.

.

Haechan menyemprotkan parfume terakhirnya.

 **SRET~**

 **SRET~**

Dia telah siap, hari ini dia akan ke rumah sakit, mengunjungi Mark, seperti permintaan Appanya kemarin. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan ini.. dia harus melakukannya, bukan?

Dia sudah menyiapkan persiapan mental untuk menghadapi Mark nanti, dengan semua pandangan sok suci dan seakan tidak mempunyai salahnya itu, dia sudah sangat siap.

Jangan salah sangka dulu! Dia melakukan ini semua agar Appanya menepati janjinya bahwa mereka berdua akan benar-benar pergi pada sabtu pekan nanti.

Haechan melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari kamarnya yang memiliki pintu warna cokelat, menutupnya dengan suara decitan yang terdengar jelas karena keadaan rumahnya yang sangat sunyi. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang untuk menuruni tangga.

"Haechan-ah? Kau sudah siap?"

Itu bibi Jung yang bertanya.

"Hum." Jawab Haechan singkat.

"Lee ajushi sudah menunggumu di luar, nah ini bawakan buah-buahan ini untuk Mark." Bibi Jung memberikan buah-buahan parsel itu kepada Haechan, "Salam untuk hyungmu, ya."

"Ne~~" Haechan hanya menjawab malas, paling permintaan bibi Jung sudah dia lupakan saat dia sudah dijalan menuju rumah sakit nanti.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Haechan.

"Hati-hati, Haechan-ah.."

Haechan masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bangku tengah, karena ada supirnya yang duduk di bangku _driver_. Ia membuka gadgetnya, tidak memperhatikan apapun karena mulai tenggelam dalam dunia maya yang agak fana.

Perjalanan dari rumah Haechan ke rumah sakit tempat Mark dirawat itu tidak benar-benar jauh, hanya memakan waktu sekitan empat puluh lima menitan dari rumah Haechan, karena waktu yang sebentar itu, dan Haechan tenggelam dalam dunia _gadget_ nya ia jadi tidak menyadari bahwa mobil mereka sudah memasuki halaman parkir rumah sakit.

Masih tidak sadar juga sebelum Lee ajushi memanggil namanya, "Haechan-ah.. kita sudah sampai."

Haechan tersentak, "Huh? Cepat sekali? Tidak salah rumah sakit, kan?"

"Mana mungkin, aku sudah mengantar Mark kesini beberapa kali, ini sudah empat puluh limat menit sejak kita berangkat, tahu!"

Haechan memandang malas, menyadari bahwa penderitaannya sebenetar lagi akan dimulai, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku duluan."

"Hmm oke."

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang ada di _basement_ tempat mobilnya singgah barusan. Sambil sesekali melirik _handphone_ nya yang menunjukan tab _message_ , kemarin Appanya mengirimkan dirinya pesan alamat rumah sakit lengkap Mark berikut nomor ruangan dan lantai ruangannya.

Haechan menekan tombol 8, kamar Mark berada di lantai 8.

 _ **PIP~**_

Tidak memakan waktu yang lama untuk Haechan mencapai lantai 8 dengan lift rumah sakit ini, sepertinya hari ini tidak begitu banyak orang yang berkunjung untuk menjenguk, Haechan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam lift untuk melihat lorong rumah sakit itu.

Tidak ramai, tapi juga tidak sepi.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, mencari kamar bernomor 501.

Gotcha! Dia menemukannya!

Haechan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu saat alunan suara lembut terasa menggelitik telinganya, rasanya ada yang menyanyi..

" _Bogosipda, bogosipda.. bogosipda, bogosipda.."_

Nah! Benar! Itu adalah lagu BTS dengan judul Spring Day, lagu yang juga ia nyanyikan saat karaoke kemarin, Haechan lumayan menyukai lagu itu, sebenarnya.

Sebentar..

'Ini kamar Mark, kan? Berarti yang bernyayi itu Mark?' tanya Haechan dalam hati.

'Lumayan bagus juga suaranya sekarang..'

"Eolmana gidaryeoya, Tto myeot bameul deo saewoya

Neol boge doelkka (Neol boge doelkka). Mannage deolkka (Mannage deolkka).."

Haechan mematung.

Setia mendengarkan suara Mark dengan seksama.

Haechan tersentak, untuk apa dia malah diam begini di depan pintu?

"Chuun gyeoul kkeuteul jina.. dasi bomnari ol ttaekkaji, kkot piul ttaekkaji..

Geugotse jom deo meomulleojwo meomulleo-"

Dan dengan waktu yang bersamaan, Haechan membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit Mark dengan kasar.

 **KRIET~**

 **BRAK!**

Mark terlihat membulatkan matanya, "H-haechan-ah?"

"Hmmmm?" jawab Haechan seadanya sambil agak membanting kasar parsel buah titipan bibi Jung di meja nakas yang ada disamping ranjang Mark.

Mark menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya, "Kau disini?"

"Iya! Kenapa sih kau ini? Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri!" tegas Haechan.

"Aku kesini karena disuruh, tahu!" tambahnya.

Mark terkikik kecil, "Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku tetap senang."

"Ck!" balas Haechan kasar sambil duduk di sofa panjang.

Setelah itu suasananya hening.

Haechan memandang setengah jijik pada Mark yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu?!

Haechan mengendikan bahunya, dia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan laki-laki setengah gila itu dengan cara memainkan _gadget_ nya, sementara Mark yang ada di seberang tempat duduk Haechan masih memandang kosong kearah selimut putih rumah sakitnya sambil masih tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Ingat! Haechan tidak memperdulikannya!

Ya! Tidak!

Tapi itu semua dapat dibilang omong kosong besar karena sudah setengah jam berlalu dengan Haechan yang malah tidak dapat fokus juga dengan _gadget_ milikinya, pandangannya teralihkan oleh wajah Mark yang telah tertutup buku sepenuhnya –yang dari tadi tidak juga membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Haechan walaupun dia sudah tidak tersenyum tidak jelas lagi.

Yeah, setidaknya Mark tengah membaca buku sekarang.

Namun entahlah, sebuah kebohongan besar juga kalau dikatakan Mark sedang membaca buku, karena faktanya buku yang bertengger itu hanya difungsikan untuk menutupi semua bagian wajah Mark yang kelihatan gelisah saat ini.

Terlihat sekali dari balik buku bersampul cokelat muda yang agak tebal berjudul "Me Before You" itu, raut wajah sang 'pembaca' terlihat sangat gelisah, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa, lidahnya seakan-akan sangat kelu untuk digerakan sesentipun.

Pernahkah kau mengalami hal sehina ini dengan saudara kandungmu? Ini sungguh menyakitkan saat kau ingin membuka topik pembicaraan dengan saudara kandungmu sendiri tapi lidahmu bahkan terlalu kelu untuk bergerak barang satu sentipun, sekali lagi kutegaskan **SAUDARA KANDUNGMU SENDIRI**. Mulut Mark terlalu terkunci rapat karena disambar kegugupan yang luar biasa saat ini.

Helaan nafas Mark yang cukup berat adalah alasan yang cukup untuk mengalihkan pandangan Haechan dari _gadget_ nya sesekali, dia juga jadi penasaran, apa Mark bereaksi seperti itu karena memang alur cerita buku yang saat ini sedang tersajikan atau karena ada faktor lain yang mempengaruhi?

Huh? Haechan tidak tau, makanya dia jadi penasaran begini.

Dan dia jadi malah jadi ketagihan mengalihkan pandangannya secara diam-diam ke arah Mark.

"H-heachan-ah.."

Itu suara Mark, dan suaranya.. terdengar seperti kuda yang tengah terjepit, begitu menyedihkan.

Sementara Haechan yang sebenarnya sedang melirik ke arah wajah Mark otomatis membalikan pandangannya ke arah _gadget_ nya kembali karena dalam waktu yang sama Mark malah memanggil namanya.

Haechan tidak menjawab panggilan Mark, dia malah sok-sok memfokuskan pandangannya pada _gadget_ nya padahal ia sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan detakan jantung yang sekarang tengah menggila di dalam sana. Takut ketahuan.

"Haechan.. maafkan aku.." Akhirnya, Mark mengatakannya…

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

Haechan membolakan matanya, kenapa juga dia harus membahas hal itu sekarang?

Jantungnya berdetak seakan-akan sedang ada seseorang di dalamnya yang sedang berlalari begitu cepat untuk memenangkan sebuah medali emas.

Dan serangkaian memori menyakitkan, racauan putus asanya kemarin malam, mereka semua terputar secara otomatis di dalam benak Haechan, tanpa suruhan, memori itu meblokade semua pikiran jernih milik Haechan, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

"Haechan-ah.. maafkan aku.." lirihan suara Mark terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

Semua benteng pertahanan yang sudah Haechan bangun dengan segenap kepercayaan dirinya semalam, runtuh begitu saja.

" _K-k-kenap-kenapa?" raung Haechan kencang._

" _ARGHHHH!"_

" _KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI AKU."_

" _K-KENAPA?!"_

" _ **HIKS.. HIKS..**_ _"_

" _AKU BENCI DIRIKU! AKU MEMBENCI HAECHAN LEE!" Haechan memberontak, memukuli dadanya dengan sangat kencang._

 _ **TSAK.**_

 _ **TSAK.**_

 _ **TSAK.**_

 _Tangannya semakin membabi-buta memukuli jantungnya, Haechan benar-benar berharap jantungnya berhenti berdetak sekarang juga._

" _KENAPA AKU HARUS HIDUP, HAH?! TUHAN LEBIH BAIK MEMBERIKAN NYAWAKU KEPADA ORANG-ORANG YANG INGIN HIDUP TAPI HARUS MATI DILUAR SANA!"_

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya sangat kencang, tidak.. memori itu..

Agh!

Memori itu tidak boleh ia muncul sekarang.

Hati Haechan sakit, tangannya mulai bergerak tanpa ia sadari memukuli area jantungnya.

"ARGH!"

Haechan menggeram kuat dengan gelengan kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, ia yakin ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia pasti bisa!

Sementara melihat Haechan menunjukan perilaku yang sama sekali tidak ia duganya hanya bisa membolakan matanya.

Mark panik, dia tidak pernah melihat Haechan seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

"Haechan-ah? Haechan-ah?! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Mark bertubi-tubi.

Haechan tidak menjawabnya, dia masih menggeram, walaupun geramannya tertahan tapi Mark mendengarkan geraman milik Haechan seperti alunan tanpa semangat kehidupan yang mengiris hati. Mark tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia juga tidak tahu apakah Haechan memliki riwayat sakit penyakit?

Apakah selama ia di Amerika Haechan pernah mengalami step?

Dia terlalu kalut, padahal ia kan berada di rumah sakit, mudah sebenarnya, ia tinggal memencet tombol _emegercy call,_ namun dia bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir jernih untuk sekarang.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Haechan, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

Sendinya masih sakit untuk digerakan, tapi jika itu untuk Haechan, dia rela merasakan sakit untuk saat ini, yang penting Haechan sadar terlebih dahulu.

Dia tidak suka melihat Haechan menyakiti dirinya sendiri! Haechan tidak boleh melakukannya!

Dan entah, pelukan itu berkhasiat seperti mantra penenang, Haechan tidak sebuas tadi, emosinya sudah lumayan dapat dikendalikan.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Haechan sadar kembali, mengangkat wajahnya dan mendorong tubuh milik Mark yang sebelumnya masih merengkuh tubuhnya sampai menubruk pinggiran kasur rumah sakit yang terbuat dari besi.

"Akh.." Mark mengaduh kesakitan, dia sangat kaget dengan respon tiba-tiba yang diberikan Haechan kepadanya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Sialan!" teriak Haechan.

Mark tidak memperdulikan umpatan bocah itu dan malah bertanya kepadanya dengan nada khawatir, "Heachan-ah, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Haechan mendesis tajam, "Kau sungguh bajingan yang tidak tahu diri, masih juga kau mengira bahwa aku baik-baik saja? Mati saja sana!" umpat Haechan penuh amarah.

Hati Mark sakit, kata-kata Haechan barusan malah membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik mati, itu lebih baik karena setidaknya Haechan akan senang jika itu terjadi.

Tapi Mark menggelengkan kepalanya keras, menampik semua pikiran buruknya. Dia ini kakak Haechan! Dia harus lebih kuat!

Mark berjalan sempoyongan, mendekati Haechan.

"Haechan-ah.. aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, jebal.. mari bangun hubungan kita dari awal lagi, hubungan dimana kita masih saling menyayangi dan menjaga perasaan kita satu sama lain, Haechan-ah.. kau itu adikku, mana bisa aku diam saja saat kita selalu berselisihan begini? Kau tahu kita dilahirkan bukan untuk saling menjauhi."

Mark tidak peduli dengan umapatan kasar yang terus-terusan keluar dari dalam mulut Haechan, Mark mendekap bocah itu dengan sangat erat.

 **PLUK!**

Mark mengguncangkan bahu Haechan dengan sangat kuat, "HAECHAN-AH!"

Tapi,

 **BRUK!**

 **PRANG!**

Haechan lagi-lagi mendorong Mark dengan sangat kencang. Mark tehuyung jatuh sampai menyenggol vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas.

"KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU!"

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

"K-kau.."

Bahu Haechan bergetar hebat.

"K-kau.. **hiks…** kenapa selalu kau?" nadanya melembut, di iringi isakan menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sementara Mark hanya menatap kosong pada lantai yang ada didepannya, menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Haechan.

"K-kau t-tahu..? **hikss..** "

"Kau menghancurkan semuanya.. menghancurkan hidupku.."

"K-kenapa selalu dirimu.. **hiks..** appa selalu memikirkanmu, tapi tidak denganku.." air mata Haechan tidak terbendung lagi, satu-satu perlahan cairan asin itu keluar dari pelupuk mata indah Haechan.

"Karena dirimu yang begitu brengsek **hiks..** ini masuk ruang rawat.. semua rencana jalan-jalanku **hiks..** dengan Appa **hiks..** hancur lebur.

Bahu Haechan bergetar hebat, pandangannya yang begitu pilu ikut memilukan hati Mark secara otomatis.

"Dia lebih memilih mementingkan pekerjaan mendadaknya, agar dapat mengambil cuti tiga hari.. untuk merawat dirimu.. lagi-lagi dirimu yang selalu diutamakan." Isak Haechan.

Haechan menangis sangat keras, bahunya bergetar sangat hebat, isakannya terdengar begitu memilukan, rasa bersalah yang luar biasa menyelimuti Mark.

"Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan seorang pecundang yang sudah beberapa kali ingin mengakhiri hidupnya disini.. haha." Haechan tertawa miris.

Mark memandang kosong, tidak.. jangan ucapkan hal seperti itu lagi.

'Kumohon…' pinta Mark dalam hati.

"Kau tau, Mark? Kata apa yang setiap saat kuucapkan di dalam hatiku?" tanya Haechan masih dengan suara bergetar, dengan tajam memandang kepada Mark yang masih setia dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Mark tidak menjawab.

Haechan berdecih pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dinding-dinging langit kamar rawat yang berwarna putih bersih, "Aku mengatakan.. bahwa aku berharap kau.. tidak ada di dunia ini."

 **PLAK!**

Kata-kata Haechan barusan terasa seperti tamparan telak untuknya.

Sebenci itukah Haechan pada Mark?

Mark diam.

Dia memang pecundang hebat, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain diam seperti ini.

Bahkan masih mematung saat ia sudah jelas-jelas mendengar suara decitan pintu kembali, dengan pandangan kaburnya karena membendung air mata yang cukup banyak, ia melirik kearah pintu kamar rawatnya, dan.. tidak menemukan Haechan disini.

Haechan telah pergi.

Tapi Mark masih terlalu pengecut untuk mengerjar sesuatu yang sebenarnya harus dia kejar, karena sampai sekarangpun Mark masih terdiam, kata-kata Haechan yang barusan terputar berulang-ulang kali layaknya kaset rusak dalam benak Mark.

Hatinya berkata, "Kejar! Mark! Tunggu apalagi?!"

Namun otaknya terlalu dibuat lumpuh oleh perkataan menyakitkan dari Haechan barusan.

Kejar, Mark!

Bodoh, kenapa kau masih duduk bersikukuh menjadi seorang pecundang begini?!

Kejar! Bodoh!

Tunggu apalagi?!

Kejar dia!

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya keras, dia harus sadar.

Dengan gesit dia mencari gunting didalam laci meja nakas, dan memotong gelang pengenal pasien yang biasa dipakai oleh semua pasien yang tengah dirawat inapkan. Dia harus mengguntingnya, karena kalau tidak, dia bisa dicegah oleh banyak suster-suster disana saat dia sedang mengejar Haechan.

 **BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang agak dibanting itu menjadi pertanda bahwa tidak ada seorangpun lagi yang sekarang berada di kamar milik Mark, bahkan sang empunya telah berlari kalut dengan wajah panik.

Dia kehilangan jejak Haechan.

Dengan cepat Mark berlari menuju pintu lift yang ada hampir di ujung lorong rumah sakit. Masuk ke dalamnya dan menekan tombol lobby yang tersedia di tempat tombol lift tersebut.

 _ **PIP~**_

Tidak memakan waktu yang lama untuk lift ini membawa Mark ke lobby utama rumah sakit, begitu pintu lift terbuka,

Mark melihat Haechan!

Dia melihat Haechan yang sudah hampir menyebrangi _zebra cross_ untuk menyeberangi jalan, Mark menoleh kepada lampu lalu lintas pejalan kaki yang ada di ujung _zebra cross_ itu.

Hijau.

Mark berlari dengan cepat, sangat cepat, pandangannya hanya terfokus dengan Haechan.

 **HOSH!**

 **HOSH!**

 **HOSH!**

Dia merasa dejavu saat dia melihat Haechan semakin mempercepat langkahnya, entah kenapa ia melakukannya, yang jelas Mark yakin bahwa Haechan belum menyadari keberadaan Mark yang sedang mengejar Haechan.

Dan Mark semakin mempercepat langkahnya, persetanan dengan sakit sendi ini, yang penting sekarang dia harus mengejar Haechan dulu.

 **HOSH,**

 **HOSH,**

 **HOSH,**

Hampir dapat.

Dia hampir dapat menjangkau Haechan.

Mark mengulurkan tangannya sambil melompat kedepan, berharap dapat menggapai paling tidak kupluk hodie yang tengah Haechan gunakan.

"HAECHAN AH-"

 _ **TINNNN!**_

 _ **CKITTTTTTT~**_

 _ **BRAKKKK!**_

.

.

.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Mark yang menurutnya seperti neraka dunia, begitu panas hawanya.

Dengan bahu masih bergetar, dan pipi yang masih basah kerena air mata, Haechan mempercepat langkahnya untuk dapat memasuki pintu lift yang terletak di hampir ujung lorong rumah sakit ini. Haechan memasukinya dengan cepat dan menekan tombol lobby.

Dia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, karena dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya, bisa-bisa Mark babak belur karena dirinya kalau dia masih ada diruangan itu sekarang, dan bagus saja karena Mark tidak mengejarnya, walaupun hal itu sedikit membuat hatinya seperti tergores benda tajam.

Haechan mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini, hatinya serasa tidak tenang, apalagi saat memikirkan kata-kata dustanya dengan Mark tadi.

Tadi Haechan bilang pada Mark, bahwa setiap saat ia berharap Mark tidak ada.

Jelas, itu adalah kebohongan yang paling besar yang pernah Haechan katakana seumur hidupnya. Haechan itu memang egois, sangkin egoisnya saat benteng pertahanannya telah runtuh dia bisa saja mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan apapun kepada semua orang, karena saat itu dia berpikir jernih saja tidak bisa, apalagi memilah kata-kata.

Apakah Mark sangat tersakiti, dengan kata-kataku?

Apakah itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak, sampai rasanya tidak dapat bernapas lagi?

Apakah Mark marah denganku, dan itu sebabnya dia tidak mengejarku?

Haechan tenggelam dalam pikiran buruknya.

Sebenarnya kalau dibilang membenci Mark, Haechan juga tidak dapat membenarkan kata-kata itu 100%. Karena.. faktanya, ia hanya membenci Mark saat dirinya terusik.

Kau tau? Itu lebih cocok jika dikatakan bahwa,

Haechan membenci Mark hanya saat otaknya sedang berada dalam mode kekanak-kanakan.

Jadi kesimpulannya, Haechan itu tidak 100% membenci Mark. Dia hanya terlalu banyak berperilaku kekanak-kanakan.

Dan Mark tau itu, ia tau Haechan tidak akan dapat membenci dirinya 100% karena, memang mereka dilahirkan untuk saling melengkapi, bukan untuk saling membenci, karena itulah Mark mencoba.. mencoba untuk meluruskan semuanya. Tapi melakukannya bukan disaat _timing_ yang tepat.

 _ **Bruk.**_

Seseorang menabrak bahu Haechan, "Ah, Maafkan aku." Dan Haechan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Haechan tersadar akan lampu lalu lintasnya yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi warna merah, jadi dia agak berlari kecil menuju _zebra cross_ mengikuti orang-orang yang kini ingin menyebrang juga.

 _ **TAP.**_

 _ **TAP.**_

 _ **TAP.**_

Haechan melangkah tanpa ragu, menatap lurus ke depan sebelum dirinya mendengar seseorang berteriak menggunakan namanya,

"HAECHAN AH-"

 _ **TINNNN!**_

 _ **CKITTTTTTT~**_

 _ **BRAKKKK!**_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

" _OH MY GODNESS!"_

" _SIAPA ITU?!"_

" _ASTAGA!"_

Haechan berhenti.

Tepat di depan jalur _zebra cross_ itu berakhir.

Mematung.

Itu…

Suara itu…

Dia mengenalinya..

 _ **TES,**_

 _ **TES,**_

 _ **TES,**_

Haechan tidak tau ia kenapa, tapi tetesan air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya, secara otomatis.

Perlahan Haechan menengokan kepalanya kebelakang.

Haechan membulatkan matanya, air mata semakin membasahi wajahnya, "T-TIDAK!"

Bahu bergetar dengan sangat kencang, Haechan berlari menuju tempat itu, tempat penuh dengan darah itu sampai ia terjatuh di atas aspal yang permukaannya kasar.

"T-TIDAK! TIDAKKKKK!"

Haechan merengkuh tubuh penuh cairan merah kental itu, menggoncangkannya dengan sangat kencang, hal yang tadi orang itu lakukan saat menenangkah Haechan di kamar rumah sakit tadi, "TIDAK! MARK HYUNG BANGUN! HYUNG! HYUNG! HYUNG! HYUNG! BANGUN!"

"MARK HYUNGGGG! JANGAN BERCANDA! HYUNG!"

"BAJINGAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HUH? INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BERADU ACTING, SIALAN!"

Haechan mengguncangkan tubuh itu, lagi dan lagi, "AKU AKAN MEMAAFKANMU JADI KUMOHON SUDAHI SANDIWARA MENYEDIHKAN INI! HYUNG **HIKS..** JANGAN BERBOHONG LAGI, KAU SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK MENINGGALKANKU **HIKS..** "

Haechan melihat tubuh berbalur darah itu, dia tidak memberikan respon apa-apa..

Dan saat itu Haechan sadar, bahwa..

Ini bukanlah sandiwara bodoh seperti yang dia ucapkan barusan.

Ini sungguhan.

Bahu Haechan bergetar hebat, air matanya mengalir dengan tak karuhan, dia tidak percaya ini terjadi begitu cepat.

Haechan tersadar, "Ajusshi, tolong jaga hyungku sebentar!"

Haechan meletakkan kepalanya keatas paha Ajusshi yang –juga sedang duduk disampingnya tadi.

Haechan belari sekencang mungkin.

Dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit, kan?

Mark masih bisa diselamatkan, kan?

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP.**

 **HOSH.**

 **HOSH.**

 **HOSH.**

Kecepatan Haechan belari itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi, jadi dia dengan mudahnya berlari menuju ruang IGD dan membuka pintunya dengan cara mendorongnya,

 **BRAK!**

Tentu saja dorongnya terlalu keras, Haechan mendorongnya seakan dia menubruk pintu UGD dari kaca tebal itu.

"HYUNGKU KECELAKAAN DI DEPAN RUMAH SAKIT, TOLONG DIA!" teriakan Haechan sangat kencang. Dan hal itu membuat semua suster bahkan dokter yang ada disitu dengan panik mulai menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan.

Sementara Haechan memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dengan cepat tim dokter dan suster itu membopong tubuh Mark menggunakan kasur roda menuju ruang UGD. Haechan membuntutinya, mengiringi jalannya kasur roda Mark dari samping, dalam hati tak pernah berhenti berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"Lakukan apapun, aku mohon, lakukan apapun yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya, Sajangnim." Rintih Haechan.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, kalau begitu kita harus melakukan operasi sekarang juga, kau benar adik kandungnya, kan? Aku membutuhkan tanda tangan persetujuanmu untuk mengoprasi hyungmu."

Haechan mengangguk cepat, "Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

"Disini." Jawab dokter itu.

Setelah Haechan menandatanganinya dokter itu berteriak dengan lantang, "SIAPKAN RUANG OPERASINYA!"

"Sajangnim!" panggil Haechan.

Dokter itu menoleh, kepada Haechan dan mendekatinya.

Dia melihat Haechan bergetar hebat, dia tau benar bahwa anak ini benar-benar sangat ketakukan sekarang.

"S-siapa namamu? **Hiks.** " Tanya Haechan masih dengan sesegukannya.

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut, walaupun Haechan tidak melihat kearahnya, "Kun, namaku Kun." Jawabnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Kun balik bertanya.

"H-haechan, **hiks..** namaku Haechan Lee, sajangnim."

"Nah.. Haechan-ah.. kau tenang saja, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan, operasinya pasti akan berhasil, percaya padaku." Hibur Kun, sebenarnya dia berasa bersalah menghibur seseorang dengan janji palsu seperti itu, tapi.. dia harus melakukannya agar bocah ini tenang, tidak tega juga melihat dia menangis sesegukan dari tadi.

"Janji? Berjanjilah kepadaku? Aku mohon.. **hiks..** "

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji seratus persen kalau operasinya akan berhasil, Tuhanlah yang bisa berjanji seperti itu. Tapi aku akan berjanji bahwa aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku punya, ani.. aku bersumpah." Hibur Kun.

"Kun sajangnim! Mari kita mulai operasinya." Panggil salah satu asisten Kun.

Kun menoleh kepada Haechan, "Baiklah Haechan-ah, yang harus kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa, mintalah kepada Tuhanmu agar Hyungmu bisa selamat. Minta Tuhan agar dia mau berjanji kepada mu." Kun mengembangkan senyumannya, menepuk bahu Haechan saat dia menganggukan kepala pelan dan segara berlari menuju ruang operasi.

"Kun sajangnim!" panggil Haechan kencang, Kun menoleh.

Haechan memandang matanya, tepat kedalam bola mata hitam legam milik Kun, "Aku percaya kepadamu!"

Kun mengembangkan senyum manisnya, dan menganggukan kepalanya pasti, jawaban untuk Haechan bahwa bocah itu dapat memepercayai dirinya. Setelah itu bahunya telah hilang dalam pandangan Haechan, dia telah masuk ke ruangan operasi.

 **BLAM!**

Pintu ruang operasi tertutup, menimbulkan bunyi yang agak keras.

Kini Haechan sendiri, yang dia lakukan pertama kali adalah menelpon Johnny. Dan Johnny bilang bahwa dia akan segera pulang Seoul sekarang juga, menggunakan kereta dengan kelas _bussines_ agar cepat sampainya.

"Tuhan.."

"Berjanjilah padaku.. selamatkan hyungku…

"Aku berjanji juga akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik, aku.. aku tidak benar-benar membenci hyung.."

"Berjanjilah padaku.. suatu saat nanti dia akan.. membuka matanya kembali dan berbicara kepadaku.."

"Berjanjilah.. kumohon.."

.

.

.

"Haechan! Haechan!"

Haechan tersentak kaget dan buru-buru membuka matanya, "Ya?!"

Haechan memandang seseorang yang membangunkannya, ah.. itu Appanya.

Johnny mengamati Haechan yang masih setengah sadar, memandang kedalam matanya yang merah, Johnny sangat paham bahwa Haechan habis menangis, dan mungkin karena dia lelah, dia jadi ketiduran, "Bagimana keadaan Mark, dimana dia?"

"Mark hyung.. dia di kamar operasi..." Cicit Haechan

Johnny menghela nafas, "Hhh.. baiklah, Haechan Lee, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kronologi semua ini bisa terjadi, cepat."

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

Jantung Haechan tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat, haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya, dengan jujur?

'Aku harus jujur.' Tegas Haechan dalam hati.

Dan saat ini adalah saatnya, Haechan berkata jujur, semua perlakuannya ke Mark, semua yang terjadi disekolah, kata-katanya yang begitu menyakiti hati hyungnya itu, semuanya dia katakana dengan jujur, tanpa sisa.

Dan Johnny hanya dapat dibuat melongo dengan semua pernyataan Haechan barusan.

Rasanya Johnny ingin memarahi Haechan, tapi dia tidak tega melakukan itu, karena… Haechan bercerita dengannya sambil bersimbah air mata, Johnny tidak tega melakukan itu semua, lagi pula Johnny rasa dengan melakukan semua itu.. malah jadi memperkeruh suasana.

Jadi yang Johnny lakukan hanya.. diam.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari telah lewat setelah operasi itu, operasi berhasil. Namun, setelah operasi itu, dokter harus menempatkan Mark di ruang ICU karena setelah opearasi itu.. Mark dinyatakan koma..

Kun sajangnim benar-benar membuktikan janjinya kepada Haechan, dan dia senang akan hal itu.. yang perlu Haechan lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersabar.

Bersabar sampai Tuhan berkata kepadanya, "Ya, aku janji akan membuatmu dapat berbicara dengan hyungmu lagi, dan sekarang janji itu akan kugenapi."

Hari demi hari pun berganti, keadaant Mark semakin membaik, tapi ada saat dimana satu harian keadaannya tidak membaik, atau bahkan jadi lebih buruk.

Kantung mata Johnny terlihat semakin menghitam dan menebal.

Begitu juga dengan Haechan, dia sudah menawarkan Johnny untuk bergantian menjaga Mark dirumah sakit, tapi Johnny selalu bilang dia tidak apa-apa.

Sebenarnya, Johnny sudah.. tidak bisa lagi menaruh kepercyaan besarnya kepada Haechan..

Ada beberapa waktu dimana Johnny muak melihat wajah Haechan. Johnny merasa semua hal ini terjadi karena ulah Haechan yang begitu kekanakan.

Sebenarnya, perkataan Johnny tidak bisa dibilang 100% benar. Karena jika saja dia memberikan perhatian yang lebih kepada Haechan waktu itu..

Tidak akan ada pertengkaran hebat antara Haechan dan Mark.

Tidak ada kecelakaan mematikan yang menyebabkan Mark belum juga sadar dari komanya sampai saat ini.

Johnny tau, bahwa Haechan itu tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, tapi sisi egois Johnny terus-terusan muncul dan sangat muak saat mengingat tingkah kekanankan Haechan.

Haechan itu setiap hari, sekarang, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Mark dan selalu mengganti bunga yang ada di dalam vas meja nakas di ruang rawat Mark.

Dan ada saat dimana Johnny telah jengah melihat wajah Haechan, seperti saat ini.

"Haechan-ah.." panggil Johnny

"Uhm? Appa?"

Johnny berkata dengan santai, "Jangan kesini lagi."

Haechan membulatkan matanya, "N-ne?" tanya Haechan gugup.

"Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas dimulai, jangan kesini lagi. Kau harus serius belajar untuk ujian ini, jangan mengecewakan appa lagi."

Haechan menggigit bibirnya, dia memang sudah banyak sekali mengecewakan mereka semua terlebih appanya, "Uhm.. b-baiklah, aku akan berusaha."

"Kau harus fokus, ne? Jangan memikirkan hal yang lain, Appa akan memberitahumu jika kesehatan hyungmu menunjukan perkembangan, jangan khawatir." Janji Johnny.

"A-ah.." suara Haechan tercekat, "Baiklah, Appa."

Haechan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya, setelah selesai dia berjalan kearah ranjang Mark, dan mengamati wajah hyungnya dengan seksama, berharap dibisa terus mengingat setiap lekukan wajah milik hyungnya itu.

"Kalau begitu.."

Suara Haechan memecahkan keheningan yang tadi tercipta.

"Aku.. pulang dulu, Appa." Pamit Haechan pada Johnny.

"Hati-hati, Haechan-ah.."

Heachan mengangguk pelan, "Uhm."

 _ **CLEK~**_

Pintu kamar Mark sepenuhnya telah tertutup, dan Haechan sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari kamar itu.

Haechan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Annyeong, Mark hyung. Sampai jumpa lagi, nanti aku pasti akan menemuimu."

.

.

.

Haechan benar-benar tidak pergi ke rumah sakit untuk beberapa waktu, dia serius belajar mengejar ketertinggalannya terhadap materi sekolah, sifatnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dan tidak menjadi sebuas dulu membuat banyak orang bahkan guru-guru heran, dia mulai membuka diri, mengajak orang lain mengobrol dan mulai menemukan teman baru.

Ya, salah satu teman dekatnya sekarang adalah Huang Renjun, teman sekelas Haechan yang dulu menjadi pesuruh Haechan. Renjun pun bingung kenapa Haechan tiba-tiba bisa berubah setelah tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari.

Apakah kalian penasaran kenapa Haechan bisa berteman baik dengan Renjun sekarang?

Jadi malam itu, setelah dia belajar keras untuk mengejar materi yang tertinggal, karena dia rindu dengan Mark jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Mark.

Kamar yang sudah kurang lebih tiga setengah tahun tidak pernah dia masuki lagi. Dan betapa sakit hatinya saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasa melihat silluet dirinya yang kecil itu dengan Mark kecil sedang bermain bersama.

Haechan tau itu hanya silluet yang dibuat oleh fantasinya sendiri, tapi.. ia tidak dapat mengelak bahwa semua itu terasa terlalu nyata untuknya. Bahkan Haechan dapat mendengar suara Mark yang memanggil namanya.

Dia juga melihat fotonya dan Mark tergantung di dinding kamar itu menggunakan _wooden clips._

Dan hal itu membuat air mata Haechan yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan menjadi merembes keluar dengan sangat deras. Dan saat dia mulai berjalan mengelilingi kamar Mark, dia melihat sebuah note buku lengkap dengan sebuah pulpen berwarna hitam disana.

Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti diary.. Haechan malah menyangka note itu adalah tempat dimana Mark menyatat pelajarannya disekolah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membacanya.

Dan itu adalah hal yang membuat Haechan menyesal setengah mati, semua rangkaian kata-kata yang Mark tuliskan seakan-akan seperti sebuah timah panas yang mengenai hatinya, sakit, perih, dan panas.

Haechan baru sadar kalau ternyata dia seegois ini.

Dia juga baru sadar kalau dia itu sebrengsek ini.

Menyakiti hati orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah, dan malah mebuat bebeban hidupnya yang sudah berat bertambah lebih berat. Haechan baru sadar akan semua perilakunya yang terlewat buruk.

Dan malam itu, Haechan memutuskan untuk berlari sebentar dari kenyataan, dia merasa perlu menenangkan pikirannya.

Dia keluar dari rumah malam-malam dan pergi ke kedai kecil yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan rumahnya. Dia memesan satu botol soju.

Haechan itu bongsor, walaupun masih berumur 17 tahun, tidak heran jika ada orang yang menanggap umurnya lebih karena Haechan itu berbadan besar dan agak tinggi. Lalu akhirnya Haechan menghabiskan satu botol soju sedirian sampai ia tersadar sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan tempat jam sebelas malam, dia bergegas pulang.

Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak, saat ia berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan dan hampir saja terjatuh di aspal yang kasar, ada sepasang tangan yang menahannya, menopangnya sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

Itu.. tangan milik Renjun.

.

.

.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, hari pertama ujian telah berlalu, dan dia senang karena dia melewatinya dengan mudah, masih terkendali.

"Haechan-ah!"

Haechan menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Renjun yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Haechan.

"Temani aku makan siang, tadi tidak sempat karena waktu istirahatnya kupakai untuk belajar." Pinta Renjun.

Haechan terlihat berfikir. Hm.. benar juga, ia juga belum makan siang alasan yang sama dengan Renjun.

"Hm. Baiklah, ayo!"

Haechan dan Renjun berjalan beriringan sebelum _handphone_ milik Haechan berbunyi dengan nyaringnya,

 **Kring~**

 **Kring~**

Haechan merogoh _hanphone_ nya, menjawab panggilan itu dengan cepat.

"Ya, Appa ada ap-"

"Haechan-ah! Hyungmu sadar!"

Haechan terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Johnny barusan.

"H-huh?" tanyanya, dia masih tidak percaya.

"Hyungmu sadar Haechan, cepat kerumah sakit sekarang!"

"Yang benar? BENARKAH?" teriak Haechan histeris, senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ya!"

"Aku kesana sekarang."

Haechan mematikan telponnya.

"Renjun-ah, aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang, hyungku sadar dari komanya, maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Jelas Haechan buru-buru

"Hah? Benarkan? WOAHH.. CHUKKAE HAECHAN-AH!" Teriak Renjun ikut senang.

Dan Haechan hanya menanggukan kepalanya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Haechan.

"YAK HAECHAN LEE! TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Renjun.

"HUH?"

"AKU IKUT, AKU INGIN MELIHAT HYUNGMU!"

"BAIKLAH, AYO RENJUAN-AH."

"HIYAAAAA."

Dan mereka berlari, sampai ke rumah sakit, menjadi bodoh seketika karena melupakan bahwa ada transprotasi umum yang bernama bus.

.

.

.

 _Aku.. bahagia.. walaupun kau melupakanku.. senyuman itu akan selalu ada._

 _Aku bahagia, tidak penting memorimu, karena yang terpenting kamu._

 _Yang penting ada kamu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

.

.

.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, sambil membawa dua gelas orange juice ditangannya, "Mark hyung! Aku datanggg~~"

Mark hanya diam memandangi Haechan. Respon yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Haechan.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau lupa denganku lagi, ya?"

Haechan cemberut dan itu lucu, semakin mempoutkan bibirnya saat Mark malah menganggukan kepalanya pelan, menatap aneh pada Haechan.

Terasa sakit sih.. tapi dia tidak apa-apa, asalkan masih dapat melihat hyungnya, tidak di ingatpun Haechan tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Hyung, kau itu Mark hyung. Namamu Mark Lee. Aku ini adikmu yang paling kau sayangi, namaku Haechan Lee, jangan lupakan itu, setidaknya untuk hari ini!" kata Haechan cemberut.

Dan Mark hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "H-haechan?" tanyanya lucu.

"Uhm! Kau ini menderita penyakit Amenisa Anterograde, kau kehilangan memorimu karena kau mengalami kecelakaan, waktu itu yang membuatmu kecelakaan adalah.. seorang pengecut kecil."

Mark masih diam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Haechan barusan, "Pengecut itu, apa.." tanya Mark polos.

Dan Haechan hanya terkikik kecil setelahnya, "Tidak usah dipikirkan, kau cukup mengingat namaku siapa saja, okay."

"Haechan.. ya.." jawab Mark.

"Woah, Hyungku sangat pintarrrr, hmm baiklah ayo kita bermain hari ini, kebetulan hari ini tidak ada sekolah."

"Uhm."

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian itu, sampai pukul 9 malam, Mark belum juga memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Hyung?"

"Aku.. tidak mau.. **hiks..** " Mark menangis, Haechan jadi bingung harus berbuat apa jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghapus air mata Mark saja.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hyung tidak mau tidur.. nanti kau bisa sakit…" tanya Haechan lembut.

"Nanti.. **hiks..** nanti.. aku **hiks..** lupa pada Haechan." Bahu Mark bergetar, hal itu membuat Haechan terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa, kupastikan aku akan membuatmu mengenali namaku lagi besok. Sudah ya? Sudah selelsai menulis diarynya kan? Besok aku akan membacakan diarymu sama seperti tadi pagi, besok pagi, saat kau bangun, aku janji akan ada disampingmu."

"Tidak mau.. aku tidak mau melupakan Haechan.." Mark bersikeras dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

Haechan tidak menjawab lagi, dia malah memeluk Mark, mendekapnya erat selama beberapa saat, besok Mark punya jadwal terapi, jadi dia harus tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Setelah merasakan deru nafas Mark yang teratur, Haechan mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, mengintip kearah Mark.

Dia sudah tertidur.

Dan Haechan pergi keluar dari kamar Mark ke kamarnya, rasanya ia juga sangat mengantuk.

.

.

.

"Ugh…" Haechan terusik dari tidurnya.

"Mhmmm." Dia mulai sadar dan menyalakan _handphone_ nyauntuk melihat jam.

"WAAA SUDAH HAMPIR JAM TUJUH! SEMOGA MARK HYUNG BELUM BANGUN."

Haechan berlari secepat mungkin, kamar mereka itu bersebelah jadi tidak memakan waktu yang lama,

Haechan membuka kamar Mark dengar perlahan, mendesah lega karena masih mendengar dengkuran halus Mark, menandakan bahwa hyungnya itu belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Haechan mengambil buku diary yang Mark letakan diatas meja nakas, menyembunyikan buku itu di belakang bahunya dan mengambil tempat untuk tidur disebelah Mark.

"Mmmhh.." Mark menggeliat, sepertinya ia akan bangun.

Haechan melihat Mark mengerjapkan matanya, dan mulai membuka matanya, melihat kedalam manik hitam Haechan.

"Selamat pagi, namamu adalah Mark Lee, aku Haechan Lee, adikmu yang paling kau sayangi. Kau menderita penyakit Lupus dan Amnesia Anterograde yang menyebabkanmu tidak mengingat apapun saat kau bangun tidur, kita telah melewati banyak hal bersama, pertengkaran, kesedihan, kesenangan, banyak hal yang berubah dari kita berdua."

"Nah ini dia, ini buku diarymu, yang kau tulis tiap malam, usai menyelesaikan kegiatan mu satu harian." Haechan menunjukan buku diary Mark dan mulai membacanya.

"Disini tertulis bahwa kemarin, Haechan dan aku bermain banyak permainan, dan itu sangat menyenangkan, kemarin Haechan dengan baik hatinya mengajariku bagaimana cara memainkan _playstasion_ itu adalah sejenis remot remotan yang disambungkan ke televisi dan aku beramain dengannya sampai menjelang sore, tapi.. aku selalu kalah dengan Haechan. Aku berharap suatu hari aku bisa menang melawan Haechan saat bermain benda itu lagi. Aku juga berharap bahwa aku akan selalu mengingat Haechan seumur hidupku, salam, Mark Lee."

"Nyatanya kau tidak mengingatku juga ya, hyung hari ini?" Desah Haechan pelan, entah Mark mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Nah! Sekianlah isi dari diarymu. Dan.. Oh iya! Hyung! Aku-" ucapan Haechan terpotong dengan adanya suara Mark yang membuatnya membolakan matanya.

"Ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Mark tersenyum, melihat kedalam manik hitam Haechan

Haechan baru akan bilang bahwa ia mencintai Mark, perkataan Haechan itu setiap pagi selalu sama, ibaratkan narasi yang selama ini telah ia hapalkan.

Dan hal itu sontak membuat Haechan membolakan matanya, i-itu… Haechan tidak salah dengar, kan? Mark menjawab perkataannya, Mark mengingat semuanya? Semua ucapan paginya yang selalu sama setiap hari?

"Aku juga menyangimu Haechan Lee, sangat menyayangimu." Mark berucap sambil terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kaget Haechan.

.

.

.

 _Bersyukurlah akan apapun yang kau dapat nanti, baik itu menyenangkan atau menyedihkan, maupun itu baik atau buruk, bersyukurlah._

 _Ayahmu, ibumu, adikmu, kakakmu, semuanya, mungkin.. memanglah bukan orang terbaik di dunia ini, tapi bersyukurlah karena kau mempunyai mereka._

 _Jangan sia-siakan semuanya, sampai akhirnya kau menyesal suatu saat nanti, penyesalan itu datang terakhir... dan kita manusia, akan sulit sekali sadar sebelum penyesalan itu datang._

 _Mungkin keluargamu, sering menyakiti hatimu._

 _Mungkin ayahmu jarang mempedulikanmu._

 _Mungkin kakakmu pernah tidak menananggap keberadaanmu._

 _Mungkin kau merasakan sakit hati yang paling dalam karena mereka.._

 _Tapi.._

 _Sedalam apapun itu.._

 _Sesakit apapun itu.._

 _Seperih apapun itu.._

 _Mereka.._

 _Tetap keluargamu._

 _Yang mengisi hari-harimu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END.**_

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA SAYA BALIK. HUHU ICCHI IS BACKKK GUYSSSS.

Kelar sudah janjiku pada kalian semua ya, semoga kalian suka dan gak kecewa sama endingnya. Maafkan kalau kepanjangan, aku sadar kok ini hampir 12k words hehe. DANNN TUNGGU TERUS KARYA KARYA FF AKU YAH! HEHEHEH.

Udah ah segini aja, cukup kasih aku review aja untuk menghargai karyaku kok. Hehe.

 **Ohiya mau ngasih penjelasan sedikit. Jadi itu kata kata Haechan setiap pagi untuk menyambut kebangungnan seorang Mark Lee selalu sama, dan… saat ini sepertinya Mark mengingat apa yang Haechan ucapkan diakhir kalimatnya nih gengs,**

 **Ya! Kalimat terakhir Haechan itu selalu, "Oh iya Hyung, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."**

 **Dan Mark menjawab kalimat Haechan bahkan sebelum Haechan menluncurkan perkataanya itu, jadi kesimpulannya ingatan Mark mulai membaik.**

SUDAH YA PENJELASNNYA AKU HARAP KALIAN SUKA, MAAF KEPANJANGAN DAN KALAU GAK SESUAI EKSPETASI HEHEHEHEH BABAYYYYYY

Regards,

Icchi.


End file.
